Every which way
by elleran1969
Summary: Close encounter with a sorcerer has left Derek a little changed Stiles doesn't mind he loves Derek every way in fact this might be kinda fun. Sexy times and trouble ahead Sterek lovin. Fem/male Derek, pack fluff and maybe babies just cause a Sterek baby is soo cute.
1. Chapter 1

"Fucking hell goddamn sorcerer I should have ripped his blasted head off!" They came bursting through the door, Erica and Isaac racing ahead Erica shaking with laughter while Isaac looked suitably horrified.

Stiles came racing down he had heard the door slam and the yelling, when he saw the three of them he froze what the hell.

"Erica where's Derek and who the hell is this?" he indicated towards the brunette woman standing in the hall.

"Oh Stiles that is Derek," Erica was struggling to speak as she leaned against the wall tears running down her face.

Suddenly the woman who was wearing Derek's leather jacket and jeans morphed into a werewolf red eyes glowing as she snarled at Erica who just leapt away and ran outside.

"Isaac what is going on why is Derek a woman?" Stiles voice was shrill and sounded a bit hysterical.

"The ah sorcerer got him said something about this keeping him busy and just flung this bottle of goopy pink stuff at him and poof he's a girl." Isaac replied.

Stiles looked at Derek oh crap this was bad her claws were going in and out eyes flashing on and off like a disco. He walked slowly up to her and hoped like hell that this was not going to end with him in pieces all over the place.

"Hey Derek it's ok we can fix this don't worry," he tried to sound as reassuring as he could, but Derek snapped and he jerked his hand back from where it had been going towards her.

"Come on now cut that out, you need to calm down come on breathe please Derek."

As Stiles watched Derek struggled to get herself under control, her face slowly becoming human but her eyes were still flashing red and he could see she was fighting to get there. He put his arm around her shoulders and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing slightly into his arm.

"Ok now let's just go sit down and talk this through," Stiles led Derek to the couch and sat gingerly next to her he could feel how tense she was and made sure not to make any sudden moves having an aversion to getting his arm ripped off, Derek suddenly leaned forward and put her head in her hands.

"Holy fuck Stiles I can't believe this I'm a girl this is ridiculous." He almost moaned but with that Derek perpetually angry twist.

Stiles took a moment to take it all in he had to admit Derek was pretty hot as a girl short black spiky hair, long legs, gorgeous full breasts and oh boy firm and toned everywhere, Derek looked up him and sighed in disgust.

"Christ Stilinski get your hormones under control can't you!" He snapped.

"Sorry sorry it's just you know how into you I am and here you are all soft and girly whew it's like Christmas babe," and before he could stop himself he was kissing up her neck.

"Really now this is what you do? You are so dead Stiles I promise I am going to kill you," Derek's breathing had gotten harsh and even as he tried he could not pull away, he couldn't help it when Stiles was turned on his body went into overdrive all endorphins and pheromones. It drove him wild her wild aargh he didn't know what he was, it was bad enough being human and werewolf now he was male and female his life really was one bucket of shit after another.

"Stiles just stop ok," Derek demanded and begged a little, god why did his boyfriend have to be bi if he was straight out gay he wouldn't be attracted to him as a girl at all. Stiles pulled back and took a deep breath running his hand down Derek's face he sat up.

"Right I'm sorry it's just it's you Derek but not you and I just well you know eighteen year old guy and all," Stiles gave Derek the look and Derek knew he couldn't stay mad and to be honest the constant fascination with him and his body and sex at least once a day was pretty flattering, but right now was just not the time.

"Yeah alright but come on I need you to talk to Deaton and find out how to change me back," Derek's eyes had stopped flashing and she was clearly back in control Stiles nodded and headed for his phone.

Erica and Isaac poked their heads around the corner watching their mighty leader to see what she would do, Derek sighed and nodded briefly they both shuffled over.

"Alright boss lady so what's the plan?" Erica asked with a slight grin, while Isaac grimaced and looked ready to run again.

"Shut up Erica, Stiles is calling Deaton," Derek replied with a growl.

"I'm going upstairs stay away from me." With that Derek stomped trying not to hear Erica's giggles while Isaac shushed her, why he ever turned her he'd never know.

Just as Stiles hung up the phone with a frown Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson tumbled through the door they were looking haggard, clothes dishevelled, bruised and slightly bloodied.

"Are you guys ok? What happened?" Stiles demanded what else was going on today.

"We were chasing the sorcerer's apprentice, but he gave us the slip after he sent these giant rats after us," Scott replied flopping on the floor exhausted.

"Are you kidding me what is this Disney Land?" Stiles shook his head.

"Only if Mickey Mouse is a five ft rat with a razor tale, will you pass me an icepack Stiles and some betadine?" Allison asked rubbing a long scrape down her arm.

Stiles passed out the first aid to the boys so they could patch up their girlfriends, as they were doing just that Derek came down the stairs he had taken off his jacket and was wearing a pair of Stiles jeans and a white shirt. Stiles gulped Derek was always such a turn on anyway but as a hot chick with a definite swagger he was smokin.

"Who's this Stilinski?" Jackson demanded as the others also stared at the leggy brunette as she descended.

"Jackson is your nose turned off or something it's Derek," Stiles replied casually.

"What!" Scott had yelled while the other three looked dumbstruck.

"He does smell different as a girl you know Stiles you can't blame Jackson's crappy sense of smell on that," Erica had piped up grinning at the discomfiture of the others.

"Get over it all of you yes I'm a girl for now so what I'm still the alpha and Stiles is getting Deaton to find out how to change me back, right Stiles?" Derek looked over at Stiles who caught the faint flicker of concern in her eyes.

"About that Derek Deaton thinks there may be a small issue with turning you back," Stiles leant back ready for the eruption and wasn't disappointed Derek totally alpha wolfed; claws, fangs, red glowy peepers the lot, Stiles sighed having a werewolf for a boyfriend turned girlfriend sure was hard on his nerves.

"Stiles explain now," Derek's voice was low and husky, damn even like this Stiles was turned on he must be a masochist or an adrenalin junkie he thought.

"Ok just try to stay calm ok, Deaton said it will wear off eventually see sorcerers use potions instead of magic so to get rid of a witches spell you kill the witch but a potion just kinda degrades depending on how powerful it is. The giant rats were probably ordinary rats the apprentice gave a potion to, the one he threw at you did it look old or was it fresh?"

"I'm not sure I think he just grabbed a bottle off the shelf, probably old that's good right?"

"Ah well not really see when they're not used potions age like wine getting stronger more potent so like the rat one may only last a couple of days since it was probably a new batch the gender swap one may last a bit longer."

"How much longer?" Derek drew the words out fiercely.

"Probably just like six months or maybe a year," Stiles was speaking softly watching his partners face and yep there it was a momentary flash of total panic that was instantly gone, but every wolf in the room had registered the alphas distress.

Isaac gave a little moan and Erica grimaced Scott looked sympathetic however to Stiles surprise it was Jackson who spoke.

"Don't worry about it last year I was a lizard revenge monster for Christ sake I'm sure you'll be fine as a girl for a while it's not like you're really any different. I mean you're still you isn't he Stiles?" Jackson turned to Stiles who nodded vehemently walking over to Derek and kissing her cheek.

"Of course he is, come on Derek lets go," taking the shaken werewolf by the hand he led her upstairs.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, Stiles sat pressing his thigh to hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A year Stiles I don't know if I can handle it I mean isn't it weird for you your boyfriend is a girl?" Derek had a catch in his voice.

"Derek you know me I'm totally Dersexual I don't care if you're a boy a girl or a bit hairy wolf thing you're mine," He turned Derek's face and kissed her softly trying to let her/him feel every bit of what he was feeling.

Derek could feel it Stiles was like a drug to him every day he just wanted to be with him more and especially like this when he could feel the waves of love and lust coming off him, so safe so home. And now he was a she and for some reason it felt even stronger she knew female werewolves were more sensitive to emotions and she was getting Stiles vibes with extra sugar on top. She turned herself fully around and climbed onto Stiles lap kissing him fiercely Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around her, her body felt different but familiar it was strangely intoxicating.

Soon all the days pent up stresses were coming out in waves between them honestly Derek could feel herself getting lost in a tidal surge of emotions coming off both of them he pushed Stiles down and they edged up the bed. Stiles was grinning insanely Derek growled and threw off her shirt Stiles eyes nearly popped out as he reached up to stroke one of Derek's beautiful breasts. Derek hummed with pleasure so Stiles pulled himself up and began licking and sucking at Derek's nipples whilst holding onto each breast gently. Derek's back curved and she pressed Stiles mouth on further, Stiles was definitely happy to go along with this. Then Derek lowered her face back down to Stiles' lips soon they were both kissing licking and nipping at each other, normally Derek restrained himself worried he may hurt Stiles in some way but not tonight. She felt free and Stiles was responding urgently she had felt his hardness pressing against her and as she licked her way down she took him in her mouth rolling her tongue she listened greedily to his moans and pants. She realised at some point all their clothes had come off she wasn't sure when, but she could feel wet slickness between her legs she also felt an almost desperation to be touched there.

She guided Stiles hand down and his fingers slipped easily inside her causing her to whimper with pleasure.

"Oh my god no lube tonight babe are you sure you want to?" Stiles had stopped and was looking in Derek's eyes.

"Yes want now," she replied her fangs protruding a little.

"Ok cave wolf but tell me to stop if you don't like it alright." Stiles grinned up at her the shine on her skin, her little pants and moans it was all driving him wild he hoped she didn't want to stop as trying would probably give him a heart attack.

Finally he slid inside feeling everything warm and wet she was sitting astride him while he lay back and watching her face was like the best porn ever. Derek began to ride Stiles and oh it was so good he watched her when for a moment she grimaced he froze but then she smiled and continued he could feel himself getting ready.  
"I can't hold on much longer oh god so good I love you."

"Now yes now come with me Stiles yes please," Derek's words drove him over the edge and his orgasm rolled through him he felt hers as she tightened around him squeezing every last piece of him till it was almost painful. They lay together still joined both sated her head resting on his shoulder he gently ran his fingers down her back, finally she managed to ease herself beside him pressed against his body she yawned and stretched.

"Hmm I need a shower how about you?" She asked dreamily.

"No I'm good," he sighed contentedly.

When she got up he noticed a patch of red on the bed sheet.

"Derek are you ok are you bleeding?"

"Don't worry I'm fine werewolf remember," she turned well so that's what sex feels like for girls a much more whole body experience than for guys.

She was definitely doing that again and soon she washed herself off feeling warm and strangely energised that's weird as a guy he always felt exhausted after sex but now she felt ready to wrestle or eat. Hmm eat and then wrestle Stiles sounded good she dressed and headed downstairs food first.

"Hey Derek how are you now?" Isaac asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I'm fine just hungry."

"No wonder after all that geez Derek you are such a slut, a girl for one night and you're already giving it away."

"Shutup Erica," Derek snapped although it was pretty halfhearted she just felt too damn good to care what blondie said.

The phone rang and Lydia picked it up, she listened for a moment before handing it to Derek.

" Derek it's Deaton here I just was thinking about your little problem and look just wanted to warn you these potions can be pretty potent so be careful what you do."

Derek felt a slight sinking in his stomach were things going shit bucket again.

"What do you mean careful of what?

"Well for one thing don't have sex for now ok until I've had a good look at you, I mean not that I think you would right now, but I just thought a little warning in case anything precipitate happens." Deaton laughed a little.

"Oh right, but what if there has been some precipitating?"

"Really, well then come see me first thing tomorrow I mean I'm sure everything is fine but we'll have a look ok."

"Yeah right," yep shit bucket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blue Moon

The next day both Derek and Stiles were bright and early at Deaton's office it was school break so Scott was there too.

"Ok doc so you have really freaked my girl out what's the problem?" Stiles demanded as he rubbed his arm where Derek had given a small thump at the my girl reference.

"The thing is alot of these potions can add somewhat to nature so Derek might be umm extremely female," Deaton replied.

"Derek is always extremely everything can you cut to the chase please," Stiles begged Derek was looking ready to bolt and he wasn't stupid he just kept hoping he was connecting the wrong dots.

"The truth of it is the potion may have made him extra fertile and if you have sex he, or she as it may be could easily become pregnant."

"Ahh yeah right well ok I thought that was it well there we go little Stilinski Hales hey ok sounds good hey Dekkers," Stiles was babbling his mouth was saying words his brain wasn't even registering and Derek had not said a word just kept staring at him as if he were insane.

"Stiles shutup will you, look Deaton it's a bit after the fact here what can I do?"

"Well I can get hold of the morning after pill for you or we can just wait and see and you could have an abortion if that's what you want." Deaton replied.

Stiles looked at Derek and almost shouted the vet down, no way if Derek was pregnant he wanted the baby it was theirs a cub in their pack would be perfect, but he could not say a word this was up to Derek it was her body her risk. So he sat there and stared at his feet and held his tongue just waiting for the axe to fall on his potential future.

"What if I am and I keep it what could happen?"

Stiles looked up with hope in his eyes Derek saw it, Stiles knew his lover's wolf senses would know exactly what he was feeling.

"To be honest I'm not sure, I mean it should be fine if you stay a female but if the potion wears off that could be very dangerous the baby would definitely die and you would be in serious trouble."

Stiles stiffened he hadn't thought of that if it put Derek at risk then no way, he would love to have kids but not at the risk of Derek.

"Come on Doc I'm a werewolf I'll heal and as long as I get over the seven months the kids viable isn't it, even if there is a kid that is."

Derek took Stiles hand and stroked her thumb over his fingers Stiles smiled ok maybe.

"Yes that is true with a werewolf baby seven months is totally viable and as for you I just don't know. I must say Derek I'm surprised that you are even considering carrying a child." Deaton spoke kindly

"Yeah well super female I guess you said it doc the idea of growing a kid is freaky but killing it makes me sick." Derek's voice was fierce and he looked at Stiles as he spoke.

"What about you Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"I'll just do whatever my girl wants but yeah I wouldn't mind a kid, always kinda wanted one." He replied smiling everywhere.

That night as they lay in bed Derek stroked Stiles face.

"Thanks for today I know that was hard for you."

"Why you're the one who might have to do the work I just stood there."

"I know I could feel you, your heart was going crazy and when Deaton talked about abortions I thought you were gonna keel over right then. But you just kept quiet even though you wanted to scream, I had no idea how much you wanted kids."

"Yeah well it's your body so your choice and yeah I have always wanted kids but you know I want you more so.." Stiles trailed off and began pressing kisses all down Derek's face continuing down her throat and oh boy the twins again yum he thought to himself.

"Geez Stiles you're going to give me a complex about those things," Derek huffed as Stiles immersed himself fully in what he was doing.

Stiles looked up and grinned before going back and then heading further down kissing his way and giving little licks and nibbles when he finally reached Derek's inner thigh Derek gave another little moan as Stiles checked out things up close and personal. He then flicked his tongue a little and Derek's moan got louder, well I may not have done this before but I've watched enough porn to get the gist. So channelling his inner pizza guy he started using his tongue in the most creative ways he knew, soon Derek was losing it hands clenched in the sheets.

"Oh fuck Stiles yes yes oh god don't stop," Derek gasped.

Stiles had no intention of stopping having his lover begging for it was always on top of his to do list for the day. When Derek orgasmed Stiles looked up watching as she writhed with pleasure oh this was too good she was shuddering as the feelings kept welling it just went on and on. Finally shaking she reached out and pulled Stiles to her kissing him to within an inch of his life before pushing him over and heading down herself. Soon she was taking him in her mouth all the way she knew every way to get him going and she used all her tricks.

"Ahh Derek now ahh," Derek smiled around what she was doing as Stiles orgasmed.

Stiles lay panting as Derek came back to the top of the bed licking a stripe along his collar bone.

"I'm destroyed ruined for life you are amazing," even in the post sex glow sometimes Stiles just kept babbling.

Derek kissed him to shut him up before snuggling up, her arm over his stomach and they both dropped into a languid dreamy sleep. The next morning things were looking up again certainly on Stiles part anyway and Derek didn't seem to object. Stiles did produce a condom but Derek took one look and shook his head this could be their one and only chance to have a kid and Derek wanted to take it. It was weird he had only been a woman for three days but he was willing to have a baby with his mate, it must be the crazy hormones or something overriding his brain, woman and shewolf they both wanted to feel Stiles coming inside her maybe making life. Stiles looked amazed as he put down the condom and practically pounced on Derek it was fierce and hot and a helluva lot of fun.

"We need to go downstairs Stiles come on get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Oh woman let me be," he replied sleepily.

Derek then unceremoniously dumped him out of the bed and threw a pair of pants and shirt at him.

"Geez man ravish me and then drop me on my ass is that what all girls are like?' Stiles groaned as he rose.

Derek growled and strode off Stiles smiled as his boyfriend flounced away channelling his inner Lydia. The teasing began almost immediately on their entrance with Scott actually getting in the first one this time about them being wererabbits maybe. Stiles sighed living in a house full of supernatural teens that could hear everything you were doing really sucked sometimes. Even Allison was smirking she didn't have super hearing but she did have a boyfriend with a super big stupid mouth. Stiles could see the signs Derek was definitely getting grumpy honestly couldn't they tell, it was time for some intervention before death and mayhem erupted.

"Hey Boyd's getting here soon how about you all do some training, Allison Lydia's getting on with the bow how about you help her out for a while the rest of you scoot," he jostled them outside. Jackson stopped and looked ready to argue but Stiles shook his head and glanced at Derek, Jackson grunted but went out.

"Thanks," Derek bit off the word before seating herself and munching on her toast.

"It's fine they were getting on my nerves too, hey I was wondering if we could drop by my dad's today I want to see how he's going," and I want to show off my hot new girlfriend dad will love it Stiles thought to himself with an inner grin.

Derek looked at him suspiciously but what could he say, after initially shooting Derek when he caught them together (only in the leg and he knew Derek was a werewolf by then and would heal) he had been pretty good about their relationship.

"Ok fine."

Stiles mentally high fived himself oh yes this would be awesome, and oh it was.

"Oh god this is too good oh I can't breathe," the Sheriff had tears streaming down his face and was banging on his leg with glee.

Stiles looked at Derek and couldn't help grinning he could see she was fuming but he also knew she would never touch a hair on his beloved dad's head, his own head though maybe it might be time to bring the old man down.

"Oh yeah dad um by the way Derek could be pregnant," Stiles just couldn't help it Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whaat! Stiles are you serious is it yours? Oh my god that's a stupid question isn't it of course it is no one else but my eighteen year old son would get his boyfriend pregnant. Stiles that was the one thing I didn't think I had to worry about, I can't believe this why weren't you more careful oh crap." The sheriff put his head in his hands and sighed taking a deep breath before looking up at the two of them.

"Ok it seems like we don't know this for sure so we'll deal with it when and if it happens, right now I need a drink and don't say one word either of you."

Stiles winked at Derek and grinning his head off followed his dad into the kitchen as Derek came behind shaking his head at the twisted sense of humour his boyfriend had. Just as his dad was about to take a drink Stiles couldn't resist one more quip.

"Hey come on dad it won't be so bad being a grandpa to a werewolf cub will it?" He asked.

"Dad it's ok just breathe! Don't worry I'll pour you a new one."

This little wolfy story has a nip and I had to get it out quick, the sex scenes are as realistic as I can make them based on my own experiences hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I luv a puppy pile

The pack were sitting around relaxing for a change, there hadn't been any supernatural issues for the last two weeks and they were having some quiet bonding time. Scott had his head on Allison's lap as she stroked his hair while she leant against the couch, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were piled together on the three seater while Stiles and Derek were stretched out on the two seater. When Lydia and Jackson wandered in Lydia passed out the popcorn before squeezing next to Stiles while Jackson sat in front of her on the rug. Derek looked around proudly they were good his pack, young but tough and clever, he knew for a fact that Lydia and Stiles left him behind in the intelligence stakes, but he didn't mind that at all.

Stiles watched Derek looking at them all with pride he knew exactly what she was thinking and he was glad that after all the crap Derek had faced that there was finally some good in her life. He felt her lean into him and he wrapped his arm around her, he noticed Jackson had one arm wrapped around Lydia's leg and was stroking it up and down, once that would have driven him crazy now he just felt content. Besides she was pressed up against him he was in like the hottest sandwich ever an LSD Lydia, Stiles, Derek not the acid trip way better than that

"So what's the movie Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"American Werewolf in London," he grinned as there was a chorus of groans except from Scott who gave him the thumbs up it had always been one of their favs pre and post wolf.

Derek just smiled and shook her head, she had been female for a month now and her hair had grown out super fast werewolf style it was up to her shoulders and curled framing her face. Stiles could not keep his hands off in fact he was stroking it now making Derek rumble quietly, all the wolves loved their hair stroked and their partners were happy to oblige running fingers through the silkiness that was werewolf hair. Stiles noted Isaac looking at them enviously and watched as he stretched his legs over Boyd and put his head in Erica's lap giving her the puppy eyes, she sighed and started patting his hair, his eyes closed with a shiver of pleasure.

After the movie everyone headed off to find a bed since Derek had had his house rebuilt the previous year there was plenty of room for all. Scott and Allison had one room, Jackson and Lydia another while the other three piled in together grinning and giggling. Stiles had asked Derek what was going on in there once, the details he had given had sent Stiles right over into ravishing Derek mode in record time.

"So D how about it?" Stiles asked hopefully he and the others had started calling Derek D in public calling him Derek had gotten some really weird looks what with the breasts and all.

"God Stiles you are insatiable," Derek grinned a little as she took off her clothes.

"Yep Stiles Insatiable Stilinski that's me," he lay back on the bed watching her as she climbed up the bed towards him her eyes flashing, claws extended.

He yelped as she pounced and began running her nose up and down his neck it was a turn on but also totally terrifying. Then they were kissing her claws giving a gentle scrape up and down his back he could feel her fangs and even tasted a little blood in his mouth, she knew he didn't mind that not one bit so she just kept going. His hands were all over her every part of her supple but firm body, she had started giving him little licks her tongue rasped across his skin making him shudder with pleasure.

Stiles was so immersed in sensation he got a shock as she swung him over so that he was on top her eyes flashed again as he went to town on her kissing and stroking all of her most intimate places.

"Now Stiles now I want to feel you all of you," she gasped as Stiles obliged.

He was riding high on the adrenalin watching her face as both of her legs wrapped around him, then she gave him another surprise touching herself first she placed a slick finger to him from behind.

"Oh D yeah there ahh," Stiles moaned his voice dry and husky as she continued her work on his vibrating body.

"Oh god I can't last any more oh shit babe yeah ahhhh!" Stiles orgasm ripped through him and as she felt it Derek arched herself into it triggering her own.

They lay together totally spent Stiles just holding himself off a little, silly to worry about squashing a werewolf but he was on autopilot right now. He finally managed to drag and slide himself off her she gave him a little lick with the tip of tongue and rose unsteadily to have a shower.

"Oh my god she's gonna be the death of me," he groaned but with some satisfaction.

The next few weeks were also peaceful everyone had gotten into a routine over the break training, sleeping hanging out it all felt right. Though Stiles had to admit he did sometimes miss Derek's male body but he sure was learning some new tricks with the shewolf.

"You know D you should have had a period by now," Erica was saying to Derek as Stiles walked in, oh yeah she would know Derek hadn't supernoses dammit.

"Right yeah well I might not be able to you know," Derek replied glancing at Stiles they were not telling anyone anything.

"Hmmm," she hummed suspiciously and looked at them both.

After she had left Stiles wrote on a note 'We need to go to Deaton' Derek nodded and straight after breakfast that's where they headed.

"Well well so Derek it's definitely positive you're pregnant, we won't be able to tell how far until a few more weeks when I will do an ultrasound for you," Deaton said.

"Hey D it worked oh wow I mean oh my god my dad's gonna freak I'm gonna be a dad I don't believe you're gonna be a mom oh boy or a dad is she ok Doc is she safe oh my god!" Stiles words rushed out without any breathing he was panting and looking slightly hysterical by the end.

"Ok Stiles just breathe we knew this could happen it will be fine, I'm ok just calm down," Derek had seen a Stiles panic attack once before and was not keen to see another.

"Yeah yeah of course I'm good, oh hey doc um could having you know... sex could it like hurt them," Stiles rushed out he had been having rough wild animal sex with his pregnant girl/boy whatever friend oh boy.

"No no Stiles it should be fine Derek is extremely healthy sickeningly so actually, just do what you normally do. But Derek I do have some suggestions for your diet and some exercises to keep your pelvic floor toned."

At the mention of pelvic floor exercises Derek's eyes had widened and he had glared at Stiles for a millisecond. Oh crap Stiles thought pregnant Derek was one thing in labour Derek would be something else oh shit he was gonna die. All of a sudden he was having a full blown hot body can't breathe panic attack, as he breathed into the paper bag Derek held his hand looking concerned. Yeah right that was so not going to last when she was in labour nope he was definitely going to die.

Hehe this is such a fun fic to write I am loving it but only one more day till I fly overseas so see how much I get done. What will everyone think about a pregnant Derek? Are you enjoying this leave feedback if you are hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Telling the folks

When they got back to the house Scott and Jackson were outside training Derek got out and went to help Stiles who was still shaky and nauseous.

"Derek what happened is he ok?" Scott demanded.

"What happened is I'm pregnant and Stiles had a panic attack, here you take him," with that Derek handed over Stiles and stomped off.

"Derek's pregnant! Oh my god Stiles are you ok? It'll be fine just keep breathing buddy," Scott dragged the hyperventilating teen to the porch.

"Der's gonna kill me Scott I just know oh boy what did I do I just freaked is she ok I mean what does she think?" Stiles babbled breathlessly.

"I think she thinks you are scared of having a baby Stiles which is pretty reasonable, just calm down and talk to me."

"We thought we might try and have a baby you know this could be our only chance and well a baby Derek would be so cute but Scott he'll be pregnant he'll have to give birth he's gonna be so mad I mean she oh god Scott what did I do. What if he hates me for this when it hurts or if something goes wrong I just ..."

At that moment Derek came back over tucking herself onto the other side of Stiles.

"You idiot," she said as she kissed him.

"Is that what's wrong you thought I'd hate you? I want this baby Stiles and you, a bit of pain isn't going to stop me. I thought you were panicking because you changed your mind and didn't want it," Derek pulled Stile closer.

"No D of course I want it and you I mean I am a bit young and all but we can grow up together hey I can teach him or her to play Lacrosse and I bet he'll be first line in no time."

Derek smiled the panic attack seemed to be over and Stiles was back to what he did best babbling without taking a breath. Scott was watching them and trying to process that his best friend was going to be a teen dad with his boyfriend! That had to be as weird as being a werewolf, fighting a lizard monster and getting shot by his girlfriend's arrow.

"Derek's pregnant Stiles is going to be a daddy yay," Erica came bouncing out of the house followed by the others.

"A baby oh my god you two really," Jackson was doing a pouty face at them which set Stiles off in gales of laughter.

Allison walked over to Derek and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations guys by the way do you wanna know what you're having?" Lydia asked with her best Mona Lisa smile.

"What Lydia you knew are you serious," Stiles stood up pulling Lydia to him.

"Yeah I knew and I can see it," her voice got soft as she looked at Derek's midriff.

"Really," Stiles squeaked.

"Sure hmm can't tell their sex yet actually," she tilted her head.

"Their.. is there more than one Lydia?" Derek asked looking hard at her.

"Umm of course I can see at least two," she replied.

"At least two... D are you gonna kill me now?" Stiles sat down hard again.

"Hmm no I actually kinda like the idea after all I probably won't be a girl for too long so it would be good to have two at least."

Derek actually sounds happy Stiles thought oh yeah super female and wolf probably be happy with a whole litter, oh crap how am I gonna tell my dad.

"Hey Stiles good job on the super sperm dude!" Isaac high fived him.

"Oh yeah hey that's right wow not only did I get my boyfriend pregnant but he's having twins, whoa man I am an awesome sex god," he almost crowed.

The others laughed even Jackson smirked a little at his antics but then Scott brought him back down to earth.

"Oh man Stiles I really wanna be there when you tell your dad."

Oh shit I'm gonna die he's gonna kill me, "Where's that bag gone?"

A week went by and everyone adjusted at this stage Derek wasn't any different except Stiles noticed she seemed hornier even than usual. Deaton said it was pretty unusual for werewolves to get morning sickness what with the super healing and all so at least that was one load off.

The others had started bringing little gifts for their Alpha the girls especially started buying onesies and a few other baby clothes Lydia was the most prolific going to top of the line baby stores and letting out her super shopping skills. Stiles however thought Isaac had bought the perfect gift, three soft wolf toys each a different colour he gave Isaac a big hug and even Derek patted his head with a smile.

"Why three though Isaac?" asked Stiles.

"Well I talked to Lydia.." he shrugged as he looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Surprise guys definitely three now," she exclaimed happily.

"Three," Derek spoke softly and walked upstairs.

"Three oh boy three werewolf babies," Stiles almost started hyperventilating again but decided he needed to check on Derek before collapsing completely.

Derek was sitting on the bed looking at the three wolf toys.

"You ok D?"

"Yeah yeah I think so, you?"

"Well I'm a bit startled and the idea of three kids at once is kinda completely terrifying but we do have a lot of built in babysitters, oh and it is definitely time to tell my dad," he replied.

"Really aren't you worried he'll kill you?" Derek's voice was soft and subdued.

Stiles looked at her he could see she was scared but was fighting it trying not to show any weakness. Good lord he loved this person male, female, wolf, human, one kid or ten as long as he had his Derek.

"Come on babe it'll be fine and yeah my dad may consider homicide but I think it's time we talk to him and get a few pointers on raising little Stilinski's, cause if you think werewolves are gonna be tricky wait till we have three mini me's running around."

Derek just laughed and dragging over her mate kissed him till his knees were weak.

"Time to visit your dad Stiles lets go before you chicken out."

Now his knees were weak for a whole other reason.

"Hey dad how's it goin?" Stiles had slunk into his dad's kitchen and was shuffling his feet a little, Derek was waiting outside.

"I'm good son is something wrong?" The sheriff knew his son and could see that he really wanted to sidestep something.

"Uh no not wrong exactly dad, just um do you remember that conversation we had when Derek first turned into a girl?"

"Yes I do it's pretty much etched into my brain," he replied.

"Well .."

"Oh for goodness sake Stiles just spit it out will you!"

"Dad Derek's pregnant and there are three babies but they're all fine and so is she and I just wanted to tell you before you know someone else did and I'm sorry dad are you ok?' Stiles once again was the master of the breathless speech.

The sheriff had sat with a thump and was staring open mouthed at his son he had been vaguely prepared for the possibility of a baby ever since they had told him, but three. One Stiles had nearly killed him what were they going to do with three and of course they'd probably be werewolves oh my god. Stiles sat in front of his dad and waved a hand he was still just sitting there it was starting to get scary.

"Dad dad! Derek help I think my dad's having a stroke!"

Derek raced in and the sheriff put his hand up.

"I'm fine just give me a minute alright," The sheriff got up poured himself a shot and drank it one gulp, Stiles groaned inwardly he really was driving his dad to drink these days.

"Ok Derek, Stiles fill me in."

The next half hour was spent going through the details that they knew, Deaton's last check had confirmed that Derek was now nine weeks along. The sheriff wanted to know all the risks to Derek and the babies, also how they were going to look after and protect them. He was also very concerned about Stiles' education three babies would require round the clock care.

"It's fine dad I'm gonna take a year and then see how many units I can do by correspondence and I'll just stick with the local colleges," Stiles replied.

"Stiles you have to make sure you get that degree, right Derek!" The sheriff demanded looking at them, both young people nodded solemnly.

"So dad will you be up for some babysitting duties?" Stiles words were much more cocky than his tone he still wasn't sure if his dad was accepting all this.

"Stiles I always planned to be a good grandpa I just thought I'd have a few more years, of course I'll help," Stiles jumped up and grabbed his dad in a tight hug the tension leaching out of him.

Then to their surprise the sheriff got up and walking over to Derek kissed her on the cheek.

"Just don't expect me to do that again when you're a guy ok," he huffed as Derek put her hand to her cheek.

Stiles' eyes had filled with that he knew his dad had really accepted his choices and his family, he wiped a hand across his face as they said their goodbyes.

Derek was extra quiet in the car and Stiles turned to him with concern.

"What's up D you ok?"

"You really are lucky Stiles your dad is an amazing man," Derek replied softly.

"Yeah I know."

They drove home in silence and that night their lovemaking was gentle and tender and when it was over Stiles softly kissed the tiny bulge of Derek's abdomen. Derek sighed with pleasure he felt much happier knowing they had the support of his mate's family as well, having a sheriff as a grandfather meant even more protection for his offspring.

This is a longer chapter that I started before my trip and have now finished loved Europe boy the wait staff in Europe are hotties.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Reality Bites

"Nooooo Derek!" Stiles screamed as he reached his mate trying to staunch the blood that was dripping from every part of his body, but he couldn't get to him he was trapped being slowly crushed while Derek bled out.

"Stiles wake up I'm here it's ok," Derek was shaking Stiles gently.

When Stiles opened his eyes and saw her he was already in full panic mode, Derek held him making comforting noises Stiles had started having nightmares over the past two weeks. The first time Stiles had a nightmare the rest of the pack had come bursting in claws, fangs, crossbows all ready, Stiles had just about died of embarrassment now they still heard him but they were aware of what was happening.

"D I'm so sorry babe I just... I guess I'm scared of losing you," Stiles' breathing had begun to regulate but he was still holding onto Derek for dear life as if she would just vanish. Stiles thought briefly that it was weird that even though Derek was female at the moment he was always a guy in his dreams, must be how I really see him he thought.

"It's ok, but you know I think it's time we talk to someone about this ok?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles looked startled for a minute but then nodded this couldn't go on he knew he was keeping the whole pack awake.

"Yeah you're right, ok I will go talk to Ms Morrell she really is pretty helpful," with that he snuggled close to Derek and patted the growing bulge Derek was five months along and the babies were definitely wriggling around in there. The ultra sound had showed two boys but they could not see what the third baby was it always had its legs crossed and Lydia wasn't telling.

"So Stiles tell me what are you really scared of?" Marin Morrell asked.

"I think it's just losing Derek," he replied.

"Maybe but didn't you say in your dream you were being crushed what could we read into that?"

"I ... oh right yeah weight of responsibility ok I get it but I want the baby."

"Stiles you just said the baby not babies," Marin looked at him sympathetically.

"I meant babies of course," he replied looking down.

"You know one baby is a huge responsibility three must be really overwhelming."

"Well sure but you know we have help."

"Oh well, can you tell me about that?"

"Umm yeah my dad, the pack, Erica really wants to get her hands on them and Scott he'll be such a good uncle and Isaac he's so good with kids and Scott's mum will be great especially if one of them is sick. But there's three how are we gonna protect them all the time! I just don't know and we need a new car they won't fit in either of ours and they'll be up all night oh my god!" Stiles was slumped with his head in his hands.

"Ok good you understand the situation will be difficult and complicated, but you also said you will have lots of help and that is true you know. I think you need to focus on the fact that the others will be there for you and Deaton and I as well."

Stiles looked up at that and gave her a real Stilinski grin, so sweet she thought no wonder he had Derek wrapped around his little finger.

"So you and Deaton will help out as well?"Stiles asked cautiously.

"Of course and we can assist in finding suitable babysitters for times when you may need them, Stiles this will be a challenge but you and Derek are not alone. You and your group are strong and while yes children can create a strain on relationships if the relationships are healthy children can add a whole new dimension to the bond. And also remember you are in a pack, these people are part wolf they will protect the Alpha's cubs to the death. Do you understand?"

Marin looked hard at Stiles to see if he really understood what she was saying, he was frowning processing the ideas she was providing. He suddenly realised that his greatest fear; that he and Derek would be left alone with three completely defenceless infants just would not happen. He had already seen the bonds the pack had with each other they would not, could not leave he started to shake with relief a few tears dropping, Ms Morrell watched him and seeing his reaction she nodded and took his hand.

"Do you think this has helped?" She asked patting his hand.

"Yeah, yeah thanks I get it I guess I was thinking of what a bunch of human teens would do but you're right the pack is bonded they would never leave Derek's babies, I get it."

"They love you just as much Stiles they would not leave you either remember that."

The tension was draining out of him he felt as if a weight he hadn't understood was lifting off him, as he left he gave Marin a huge thanks and headed home.

"Well?" Derek asked.

"Yeah D I'm sorry I just had to get it all straight I think I'll be ok," Stiles replied with a grin.

"Good," even as a girl D was still the master of the monosyllabic soliloquy Stiles reflected.

That night and from then on there were no more nightmares to everyone's relief, Isaac even gave Stiles a hug the next day which briefly left him speechless. Scott and Isaac then celebrated by making pancakes for all, Derek managed to eat twelve but as she said it was only four each for her and the kids.

That night Stiles passed the trio's room he could hear Erica giggling and then she spoke, he stopped to listen.

'Hey you two let me in for some of that," Erica demanded huskily.

"Sure goldilocks come here," Boyd replied.

"Hmmm," came a sigh of pure lust that had to be Isaac.

Next he could hear the soft moans and kisses from all three, Derek came past and grabbing Stiles dragged him off.

"Aww D it was just getting good," Stiles joked.

"Come here Stiles we'll make our own noises," Derek replied.

Making love had become an exercise in creativity working around "the bulge" as Stiles called it, they spent some time kissing and fondling every part of each other. Derek sighed as Stiles licked a stripe up her back making her shiver with pleasure Stiles loved D's back and she loved feeling him.

After that Derek pushed Stiles down and laying on her side she took him into her mouth Stiles groaned, then looking over decided to try something new, he moved closer to D and began licking and fondling her. She stopped what she was doing for a moment and looked at him with startled surprise, Stiles gave her a quick grin before continuing she shivered again before continuing to use her lips and tongue on him. As they both reached their climaxes Stiles could feel her continuing to shudder with pleasure.

"Oh my god a real sixty niner D that was awesome babe, oh wow we are gold medal winners in the bedroom stakes, hear that bitches," he spoke the last words loudly enought to ensure the other wolves heard.

"Christ Stiles really, we all hear enough of each others' sex lives without you chiming in with extra details," she could hear a few giggles and comments coming from the others.

"Yeah that's fine for super wolfy hearing but I miss all the good stuff," Stiles pouted.

"Alright if you want to know; Jackson says shut up, Erica said been there done that big boy and try it ménage style and Scott says yeah good idea hey Allison,.. happy now?" Derek demanded.

Stiles grinned up at him beatifically.

"Oh yeah thanks that really does make me happy, goodnight Big bad and beautiful."

"Goodnight Little red idiot," D answered kissing her lover soundly.

Ok where to go now peeps keep it light and fluffy or throw in some angst? Oh and I thought Stiles would really need to face the terror of being a parent to triplets.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 He's having my baby

"Oh crap Deaton should this hurt so much?"

"Sorry Derek this is an ongoing pain so your body won't heal till the birth is over and I'm afraid any drugs strong enough to help you may hurt one of the babies if any of them are human."

"Shit doc are you sure we can't give her anything?" Stiles begged.

"It's ok Stiles I'll be fine uhh," Derek moaned.

"Derek keep breathing, help her Stiles remember the Lamaze lessons with Marin," Deaton instructed.

"Ok D short breaths and look at me," Stiles stared straight into Derek's eyes willing her to breathe deeply.

Then Erica came over all the wolves were packed into the vet clinic the building was surrounded by mountain ash and they were all on high alert Allison had called her dad.

"Here let me help," Erica took hold of Derek's arm and absorbed some of his pain.

"Ahh yeah thanks Erica that helped," Derek smiled at her briefly.

"My dad is getting other hunters from nearby but it may take a while, will the ash hold them out?" Allison asked.

"Yes and if we have to we can all fit in the surgery," Deaton responded.

"Dammit why did they have to attack now?" Stiles fumed.

"They see the birth as an ideal time to get rid of the pack while Derek cannot fight it is strategically sound," Deaton said.

"Fuck that Allison shoot their Alpha asses will you!" Jackson demanded.

"Calm down Jackson at the moment we have an impasse but if we start killing them they may decide to do something else like light a fire," Marin whispered.

"Ok all except Stiles, Deaton and Marin go to the waiting room will you so I can do what I am supposed to here," Derek's voice was strained.

"Deaton can you give me anything to get things moving I need to be able to protect them?" Derek asked.

"Yes I can give you an injection of oxytocin that should speed the process but could also make it more painful," he cautioned.

"Do it."

"Wait D the babies are already coming two months early, Deaton will this hurt them?" Stiles asked too much was happening he was fighting to stay calm.

"No Stiles the babies will be fine, in fact this may be good as we can get them into the humidicribs sooner."

"Ok but D I want the others to take turns helping you with the pain, ok you guys," Stiles called.

All the replies were positive even Derek nodded she needed to do this and heal quickly so she could defend her family, she could sense the other alpha's they weren't close enough to hear the whispered strategies but they were getting nearer. The attack had been prepared as soon as Derek had gone into labour, luckily Lydia had sensed what was about to happen and they had all raced to Deaton's clinic, Stiles had quickly ashed the place and now they were just waiting all on edge.

Deaton prepared the shot and injected Derek with the oxytocin soon the labour was speeding up with the contractions increasing; each werewolf came in and took some of the pain at intervals.

"Alright you are fully dilated now let's get these babies out, ready, when you get your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can ok."

Stiles was sitting behind Derek supporting her as she began to bare down her werewolf strength was helping but she was in pain, then she felt herself tear and she let out a sharp hiss of pain, Stiles winced in sympathy.

"It's ok Derek it will heal remember, the baby's head is out just breathe, next one and he'll be here."

Stiles couldn't believe it he could just see the baby's head from where he was propping up Derek when he felt her begin to contract and push again and out slid the tiny little thing oh my god he thought it's too small, the baby looked limp for a moment but when Deaton began rubbing it gave a squeak of protest. Marin passed him a small blanket which he wrapped the baby in as he passed it to Derek.

"Here Derek meet your daughter."

Derek held her close breathing in her scent, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but then he felt his body contract and he passed her back to Stiles, who had moved out from behind Derek and had propped pillows where he had been. Stiles was looking at this tiny terrifying thing so ridiculously small but perfect as he held her she reached and grabbed his shirt. Oh boy just like Derek he thought but then he heard Derek panting and quietly handed her to Marin while he held D's hand.

Marin carefully weighed, washed and gently dried the baby listening carefully to her heart and lung sounds she decided the tiny girl was breathing fine on her own and all sounds were good. Probably a little werewolf this one she thought to herself looking at the serious and perfect face that seemed to be already pouting with annoyance she almost laughed.

Meanwhile Derek had produced baby number two slightly bigger than the girl this was another robust child, he had let out quite a yell and Stiles and Derek looked at their son with admiration he had dark hair all over his head and a fait trail down his shoulders. Stiles held him his little mini D, Stiles was amazed at how strong he was gripping his father's finger with all the strength his tiny body had.

"Hold on this one is the wrong way round, Derek this should be ok because you have already had the other two so there is room for baby's head but I'm sorry I have to protect the baby's brain from damage so I will need to use both my hands this going to be pretty painful." Deaton explained Stiles had handed his son to Marin and was holding tight to Derek who was looking panicked at the risk to their third child.

"It'll be ok D look here's Scott he's going to help with the pain and the baby will be fine," he spoke calmly but he knew Derek could probably feel his racing heart so he stopped took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Lydia come and watch the other babies I will need Marin's help, right Derek bear down here he comes his body's out now I will put my hands around his head while Marin pulls here ok just keep breathing."

Derek grimaced with pain then Scott took away the worst of it, as Deaton put his hands inside her pelvis to protect the baby's skull from being crushed and brain damaged. As he did the little boy slipped into Marin's hands he was the smallest of them all his little face slightly blue and his head looking somewhat out of shape. Marin rubbed him but he wasn't making any sound Stiles looked at him in panic Derek was trying to rise.

Deaton took the baby cleared his airway and began to apply mouth to mouth taking short breathes and gently using two fingers to apply chest pressure. Stiles eyes were tearing up please he begged silently please breathe baby please, Derek's eyes flashed red she wanted to do something anything to save her baby.

Deaton stopped for a moment and looked hard at the child he put his face close and sighed Stiles almost fell to his knees oh no please god no!

"It's ok he has breath sounds, come on baby give us a cry," he patted the baby with a towel and he gave the faintest mew.

Deaton handed him to Derek for a moment before putting him in the humidicrib Stiles staggered over and looked at this ridiculously small thing.

"He's ok Stiles we will watch him I think we can be pretty sure this little guy is human he is three pounds, your girl is four and the big guy is four and 3 oz."

"Oh my god Derek you did it they are all alive you are amazing babe look at them they're perfect," Stiles was beaming at his partner.

Derek gave him a quick grin before turning to Deaton again.

"Right now clean me up so I can go kill these wolves threatening my kids," she demanded.

"Ok hold on Derek we just need to get the third placenta out just take a breath and a quick push should expel it, there good we can clean you off now."

"Here D let me help," Boyd came over and gave the Alpha some of his healing energy. Derek rose slowly but then began flexing her claws, eyes flashing suddenly she had changed completely and there in front of them was huge wolf. She had transformed fully into a black wolf like her mother and sister, Stiles mouth dropped as the others howled in response to their leaders' transformation.

Derek ran out to the doorway and let out a mighty roar the others were carefully protecting the baby's ears Marin even had her hands over the tiny boy in the incubator. At the sound of Derek's roar the other Alpha's moved in for a moment looking at each other and Derek in astonishment. As a werewolf able to completely transform he was to be much more respected, suddenly Allison's dad and the other hunters arrived. Derek noticed the sheriff was there too with guns loaded with wolfsbane bullets they managed to take out two of the Alpha's with head shots the others escaped although several were wounded.

As he could not get through the ash Derek retreated inside and changed back to human she grabbed a pair of Deaton's scrubs and walked in to see her children being watched over by Stiles and the others perched around the room. The scent of her own blood was strong in here and it made Derek a little nervy she looked over Isaac was holding the big boy and Stiles was completely engrossed in his daughter.

"They're gone for now two dead, the hunters are dealing with them, how's the little one?" Derek asked looking at the smallest boy, Deaton and Marin were both checking his vitals and Stiles looked up with concern.

"He seems fine Derek heart rate has picked up, but he should stay here for at least several days to be sure," Deaton replied.

"Ok so we all stay, and guys we need to stop calling him the little one or we'll give him a complex, what's his name?" Lydia asked.

"What do you think Derek, Connor for this one?" Stiles said indicating the bigger boy.

"Yeah so Lydia the little guy is Dylan," Derek walked over and put her hand on baby through the access door he gave a small wiggle and she smiled.

"Those are great names guys but what about the princess? Who by the way is a strawberry blonde," Lydia spoke nodding at the tiny girl in her arms.

"Oh my god she is look Derek it's a mini Lydia, awesome!" Stiles had bent over looking hard at his daughters' hair the small amount she had was a soft red.

"Alexis, Stiles lets go with that instead of mini Lydia hey no offence Lydia," Derek said looking at them both.

"That's beautiful Derek," Allison had wandered over and was looking at the precious little girl.

At that moment Stiles' dad entered the room looking with wonder at the pack and the three infants.

"Alright we are all sorted the hunters have left with bodies and Chris is outside guarding the perimeter, your dad wants a word Allison," the sheriff turned to her.

"Thanks Mr Stilinski," she headed out.

"Oh my look at them why is this one in the incubator?" He asked walking straight over to Dylan.

"He is a little bit weaker than the other two Sheriff and just needs some time to recover I think he is more likely to be human than the others," Deaton answered.

"Hey Dad meet your grand kids this is Dylan, here's Connor and this little beauty is Alexis, oh and dad Dylan's middle name is Gregory," Stiles watched his dads face.

"Really son, your mom would have loved that," the sheriff was grinning widely.

"You don't mind that we Americanised it?" Stiles asked.

"No it's good I get it and I know she would understand, but what about the others do they have middle names?" he asked.

"Well for Alexis probably Lauren right Derek? And for Connor I like Jakob you know then we could call him CJ is that ok D?" Derek had nodded at Lauren and he smiled and nodded again.

It was good to give the children names that meant something they had thought long and hard about the range of names they had chosen and if their third child had also been a boy they were going to call him Jakob so he was happy for it to be a middle name. Now though she was beginning to feel out of sorts she wanted to rest and feed her babies Connor was crying again and so he took him from Isaac.

"Uh guys I think some privacy would be good for now," Scott said to the others.

Stiles gave him a look of thanks to which he nodded as they all trooped out except for Stiles, Marin and the sheriff.

"Derek do you think you can manage with this?" Marin asked.

"Looks like he can anyway," Derek replied.

Connor had latched straight on and was suckling as hard as he could which admittedly wasn't that hard yet, Stiles was amazed here was his lover feeding their baby he snuggled Alexis to his chest and grinned hugely. When Dylan began to whimper softly he went over and softly stroked the baby.

"Stiles pop Alexis in with him studies have shown that with multiple birth premmies the stronger can help the weaker ones," Marin suggested.

"Ok sweetie go take care of your baby bro," Stiles carefully lay Alexis next to Dylan she immediately laid her little arm over him Stiles teared up looking at them.

"It's working I can hear his heart beat sound stronger already that's amazing," Derek's voice was wondering.

"When you are finished feeding Connor feed Alexis and swap them a little time in the incubator will be good for each of them and will help Dylan,"Marin stated.

"What about feeding Dylan?" Stiles asked concernedly.

"I think we will try expressing and using a gavage at first for him but he should be ok after a few days it is really important to give premmies as much breastmilk as we can. They won't drink much at first but they will drink often and Derek will need lots of fluids to keep up with them and extra nutrition as well."

"Here Stiles swap them for me will you," Derek passed Connor who was now sleeping to his father.

"Umm hold on dad can you get Lexi out while I put CJ in?" Stiles asked.

Derek raised his eyebrows that his babies were only a few hours old and they already had nicknames, oh well as long as he didn't start calling Dylan Dill he didn't mind too much.

"Oh sure ok Lexi come to grandpa oh wow Stiles she is so tiny you were twice this big," the sheriff picked up his little china doll granddaughter and holding her gently brought her to Derek he gently stroked the soft almost pink strands of downy hair on her head.

Stiles watched them contentedly they had done it the babies were here safe with the usual shitstorm of drama but they were all alive and here were the people who he would die for all in one room he was the luckiest guy alive. Derek looked over and smiled at him she could feel the joy coming off him and pulled it in greedily filling herself with his love life was good very good.

{Drama and fluff cute babies I will put a pic of them if I can, r u ready to find out Stiles' real name (well according to me anyway) when I found out it wasn't Genim I went searching and found the right difficult to pronounce Polish name, baby Dylan's middle name is a clue.

Also I am not a medical person so any errors in medical procedures I apologise for I have researched a bit but didn't want to get too bogged down in it. }


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 What's in a name?

"Stiles you have to write your full name on the babies birth certificates," Erica stamped her foot finding out Stiles actual first name had become a goal of hers Derek, Scott and Lydia knew it and she hated being left out of anything.

"Yeah I know ok," Stiles proceeded to fill in the form and Erica snatched it.

"What the hell how do I even say this Grezh something?" she was turning the paper around examining the name.

Lydia walked in took the certificate out of Erica's hand and returned it to Stiles.

"It's Grzegorz and it means vigilant watchman and it is perfect for our Stiles," she then leaned over and gave him a kiss while he grinned at her.

"Right so Gregory is English for Gejegosh ok nice and Derek's dads name was Jakob but what about Alexis, Dylan and Connor?" Erica asked

"Well we just liked the meanings Alexis is protector of man, Dylan means hero from the sea and Connor means well, hound lover," Stiles replied with a grin.

"Seriously hound lover! You guys are twisted," Erica shook her head disbelievingly.

"Hey it'll be an in the family joke, having a name issue didn't hurt me too much," Stiles' grin was unrepentant.

"Here Stiles all done we've put Derek down as Dee Hale that should cover everything, Derek will be able to get custody as next of kin if he turns boy again especially as the DNA will show a close relationship," Lydia nodded as she spoke ticking off all the points in her super organised scary mega brain way.

The babies had been home a week and everyone was settling in when Lydia had reminded them of the need to fill in their birth certificates. Stiles had slapped himself in the head for forgetting and gone down to pick up the paperwork that day, he had filled it in and a notary was coming by to sign off on it after viewing the babies. After the notary had arrived and spoken to Derek and cooed appropriately over the babies she signed Stiles' statement and it was all done.

I'm officially the dad of three kids Stiles thought to himself that is so unbelievable as he stood looking at the triplets who were actually sleeping in sync at the moment in their shared cot. Baby Dylan was in between his larger siblings each of whom had some part of their body touching him, they were all growing with Derek supermum feeding them. Stiles had watched the look of bliss on his partners face each time they fed although she had looked at little Dylan with a slight frown of concern that had eased as he suckled.

"Hey you," Derek whispered snuffling into the side of Stiles neck and leading him from the nursery.

"Hmmm," Stiles hummed stroking Derek's hair before pulling her in for a heartfelt kiss.

He could feel the fullness of her breasts and against his chest and could not help gently stroking them. Derek leaned in her head resting on Stiles shoulder she felt so happy and content her babies were safe her mate was here the pack was all around ,Lydia had told her it was the oxytocin floating around in her system making her look like as Jackson put it, she was stoned out of her gourd. And the way Stiles was gently stroking her was making her feel energised and sleepy at the same time. Knowing what she did about humans and the aftermath of having babies she was so fucking glad she had werewolf superhealing and stamina.

She started kissing Stiles on the back of his neck blowing in his ear in a way that she knew he loved causing shudders up and down his body. He turned his face to her giving her a long and drawn out kiss just the way she liked it ending with that little nip at her top lip.

"D how far are we going with this I don't want to push anything you know it's only been ten days?"

"I'm a werewolf Stiles I was ready to go after one day."

"Allrighhht nice then come here you sexy thing," Stiles dragged Derek over to their room and shut the door.

Falling to the bed they began to kiss and feel each other Stiles had Derek out of her sweats and t shirt before she could blink.

"Eager much," Derek huffed.

"Just you know want to move it along before any junior cock blockers wake up," he replied his arousal making him overly honest.

Derek just laughed and got Stiles shirt off while he pushed down his jeans and flicked them off the bed, red boxers following. Stiles was currently in awe of Derek and everything about her he wanted to run his tongue up and down every part of her so he decided he would. Derek lay back as Stiles licked kissed and nipped his way around her body he could not believe how her body while fuller had bounced back so quickly she was perfect toned and muscular but soft as well.

"Ahh yes Stiles don't stop," Derek was panting.

"Oh and why would I stop?" Stiles grinned as he continued to stroke Derek's intimate places first with one finger and then two.

Derek arched her back and then sank into another kiss before grabbing Stiles and stroking him before guiding him straight inside her. Stiles groaned with pleasure this was so good he lifted a little and began a steady rhythm Derek following his pace.

"God more Stiles deeper now," Derek begged.

Stiles pushed in feeling like he was drowning he watched her eyes glaze as her head went further back neck arching hair flowing across the pillow. He felt himself ready he could go off now but he wanted to draw it out a bit more, he pulled Derek to him until she was on top and using a finger pressed into her from the back. She began to shudder with her orgasm making her pants and moans louder until Stiles could not hold off another second and his own release tore through him. A build up of tension he didn't even know he had was suddenly relieved, and as he felt Derek coming down he laid his head back and just let her collapse on top of him while she kept him inside.

"Ah babe you're kind of squashing a few things here ohh," Stiles gave a groan Derek had squeezed down a little with her pelvic muscles as she had released and rolled.

"Whoa keep doing that and I'll be good to go again any minute."

"Hmm not now, now we sleep before our sleep blockers wake up ok," Derek replied as she rose and went to the bathroom.

When she got back into bed Stiles was already sleeping she looked at his face and wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have him and a family and a pack it was crazy. She kissed him lightly on the shoulder before snuggling up and falling almost immediately to sleep werewolf or not she was pretty damn tired.

It seemed like only five minutes had passed before Derek roused hearing little sniffles from Alexis he got up and went straight in the nightlight illuminated his babies, but something was off only two of them were breathing.

"Stiles," she screamed.

Ok I know evil place to stop but have been feeling evil, I have also been busy turning a nerf gun into a steampunk gun for our next convention. John Barrowman is coming and I am a little flustered, hope you are enjoying and like my choice of Stiles and babies names.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mother's Love

Stiles came sprinting into the nursery followed by as many of the rest of them as could get into the room.

"What happened what's wrong?" he demanded.

Derek was shaking with reaction as she held Dylan close.

"He wasn't breathing he just stopped," she sobbed a little as she held the now crying infant.

Erica was cuddling Lexi and Boyd was holding onto Connor as all three of them had startled and started to cry. Lydia had paled and started googling, while Scott came back with his phone, Stiles put his arm around his lover and looked with concern at the baby who did seem fine now.

"Yeah mom D says he stopped breathing I dunno ok I'll ask, Derek was he blue at all or limp?" Scott asked.

"No he just wasn't breathing," Derek replied.

"Ok right yes I'll tell them tomorrow are you sure ok," Scot turned to the others.

"Right mom says it's probably periodic breathing it happens with premature babies and it's just cause his lungs aren't mature yet, he will grow out of it but we should take him to the doctor in the morning."

"It does look like it's pretty common and the fact that he didn't have any blueness means it only happened for a moment he should be fine," Lydia was speaking in her most reassuring tone.

Stiles kept his arm around Derek and the baby and led her back to their room the others followed bringing the babies with them. They all sat around the room or lay across the bed, Derek looked like she was never going to put Dylan down again until Alexis started to cry again and this was definitely the I'm hungry cry. With a last kiss on her baby's tiny head she passed him to Stiles taking Alexis from Lydia she started to feed her.

Stiles held the baby close to his face he was still awake little eyes blinking but not crying any more, he watched his tiny son as he heard the others coming back and forth with pillows and blankets. He knew it would be no use telling them to go back to their rooms none of them could be away with their alpha distressed and potential danger to the cubs. Even Allison understood and was making herself comfortable on the thankfully soft carpet next to Scott while he draped a comforter over them both.

"Hmm you are a proper Stilinski aren't you little troublemaker got everyone running after you," Stiles was talking softly to the baby and feeling Derek relax as Lexi fed she leaned into him Stiles could feel her calming down from her shock.

Isaac disappeared with Jackson for a few minutes when they came back they had a warm cocoa for everyone Lydia smiled at them and patted Jackson when he sat back with her.

Derek looked around the room everyone was snuggled up, Boyd was laying with Connor on the end of the bed, next to Boyd Connor was like a tiny dot with a shock of black hair. She stroked Lexi as she fed and kept a close eye on Stiles and Dylan he was just so small. Stiles was right he really was a Stilinski he was a fighter the other two had advantages that he never would but he was still here and she was going to keep her smallest child safe. She reached over and stroked the pale brown down on his head and he managed to turn to her his eyes blinking and unfocused.

"He'll be ok D we'll make sure," Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded by the lamplight some of the others were talking softly Isaac was asleep with Erica on the floor on a pile of pillows, Lydia had her head on Jacksons shoulder while he and Scott spoke, Allison was laying between them her head in Scott's lap while he stroked her back slowly.

Stiles looked at the clock nodded to himself and being careful not to bump Dylan reached into the drawer beside him and he pulled out a small gift box.

"Happy Mother's Day D," he whispered handing her the box.

Derek took it she had forgotten it was Mother's Day she kissed Stiles and took the box Lexi was lying across her lap gurgling now. Derek opened it and inside was a ring it was solid silver with a triskelion in the centre.

"Oh Stiles it's amazing thankyou," she went to put it on but he took it from her.

"Derek Hale will you marry me?" he asked his heart pounding.

This was not how he was going to propose but then he realized it was the perfect moment surrounded by their babies and their pack, a whole lot of werewolf ears had suddenly perked up. Derek looked at him disbelievingly taking the ring back she put it on her engagement finger and nodded too overcome for words. Stiles gave a soft whoop kissing her with two babies between them and another at the end of their bed it was perfect.

They were suddenly crowded with kisses and hugs and soft words of congratulations this had to be one of the quietest celebrations ever Stiles thought laughing internally.

Ok sorry to anyone who was scared a baby may die they won't I promise I am not a baby killer, Happy Mother's Day to any other mums out there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 One wedding and possibly a funeral

The year had rocketed past at a ridiculous rate everyone had been accepted to a variety of colleges Scott and Allison were going to UCLA, Lydia had been accepted to Stanford and the others had various sports or academic scholarships around the country. Scott and Allison were commuting home every weekend and the others were all coming back at every break. Stiles had decided to do a sports science course online and had been accepted at Cal State East Bay, that was perfect as it meant he could still go in occasionally as the commute was only an hour.

Derek was so ridiculously proud of Stiles he wasn't sure whether to award her or his dad for taking the most credit for his getting into uni. The babies had gone from strength to strength after the first three months to everyone's relief Dylan's periodic breathing issues had stopped and he was now sleeping normally.

"Hey D where's Lexi's hat with the purple bow?" Stiles asked as he carried his wriggly little girl down the stairs.

Lexi was already wearing her dark lavender dress with white leggings and he thought she was probably the prettiest thing on the planet, even if he did know what she could do to a diaper.

"It's on the table grab Connor's bowtie bib will you it's there as well," Derek replied.

"What about Dylan's?" Stiles asked.

"His is already on can you grab him? I have the baby bag, we need to go."

Stiles put Lexi's hat on making sure to tie it under her chin or it would be on the floor in seconds, he then scooped up Dylan from the mat where he was chugging along determinedly on his knees. Connor was already walking and Dylan was making the effort to raise himself Lexi had decided that she preferred to scoot on her bottom with one leg in front and one behind. Carrying two busy almost toddlers had become second nature over the last almost year the babies were eleven months old and their personalities were really starting to show.

Connor was solid and steady he loved his food and was physically very able walking at ten months he now spent a lot of time sitiing on the kitchen table. Dylan was busy always zooming around and babbling as fast as he could Stiles was pretty sure Derek had cloned him and remembering what he had gotten up to as a kid he was terrified of this one, but then Dylan hugged and gave the cutest kisses holding onto your face as he did the kid really was adorable. Lexi was serious watching her brothers until she decided who she was going to play with today sometimes it was neither of them she would just scoot over take their toys and play near them the boys had learnt not to try to take anything off her as she would give a tiny growl and bop them on the head. They always backed off, Derek watched her with pride Stiles was a bit worried that she was not a sharer but Derek just saw a future alpha and glowed.

Once the children were finally loaded into their car seats, Connor did not like sitting in the seat and it was always a struggle to get him in which is why this was usually Derek's job. Stiles started the car up and drove to the small church on Gardenia Ave unloading took another five minutes, as they entered Stiles moved up the front of the church next to his dad giving him a hug.

The music started and the sheriff looked up with complete adoration as Melissa McCall came down the aisle on Scott's arm, she was in a white satin and lace dress that finished just below the knees. Her hair was piled up and ringlets framed her face, her sister Andrea and Allison were in front wearing short pale lavender dresses with collected waistbands, Lexi's outfit toned in and the boys were both wearing little white shirts with black pants and their bowtie bibs.

"Hey Scott so we're officially bros now dude," Stiles shouted in Scott's ear as they moved with their respective better halves on the dance floor at the reception.

Scott grabbed him and swung him around, Erica giggled as she watched she and Boyd were on baby minding duty which only involved holding Lexi as the boys slept through all the noise.

"You bet we are man now and forever!" Scott yelled back.

Stiles got his balance back by falling against Derek she grabbed him in for a deep kiss and then held on for a moment his lavender bowtie hanging loose and top button undone he looked messily adorable. Stiles checked out his girl for a minute she was wearing a hot red dress that was tight in all the right places and had a low slung cleavage. It had taken Lydia almost a major banshee meltdown to get her to wear it but when Stiles had said he would kinda like it Derek had given in and worn his first dress in two years of being a woman.

The spell was taking so much longer than anyone had anticipated to break down, Stiles suspected maybe it had been one the sorcerer had inherited as that would explain why it was still going strong after two years. Derek was becoming resigned to the idea and he couldn't really complain as it had given him his beautiful children.

Stiles was talking to Lydia while he held Lexi ,the kid was stubbornly refusing to sleep although she was rubbing her eyes quite a bit, suddenly Lydia looked up and grinned then watched as Allison and Erica came hurrying over.

"Stiles give me your keys," Allison demanded.

"Why?" He asked reaching into his pocket as he bounced Lexi.

"Just hand them over Stilinski," Erica growled.

"Ok here no biting girl," he handed them to Allison and both girls shot out.

A few minutes later he saw them come back with Allison carrying something they then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey you."

Stiles turned to the deep and familiar voice it was Derek wearing a black shirt and blue jeans his long hair in a pony tail, he was looking with concern at Stiles.

"Oh my god D you're a boy again come here babe," Stiles demanded.

He passed Lexi to Lydia and grabbed hold of Derek kissing him while Derek held him close Stiles could feel his uncertainty and did everything he could to put all his love into that kiss. Some of the Sheriffs friends were looking bewildered at the sight of Stiles kissing Derek who they had last seen two years ago instead of D.

"So you don't mind then?" Derek asked arching an eyebrow.

"I've told you man it's you I love I don't care whether you're male, female or bitey wolf you are mine D Derek mine."

Derek looked at Lexi with some trepidation would she know him, he took her from Lydia she squirmed for a moment before looking with almost comical surprise she sniffed at his neck. Their little princess then did something Stiles was forever grateful for she patted Derek on the cheek and snuggled in.

"D D D," she repeated.

They had decided that D would be the right thing for the babies to call Derek in anticipation of when he did turn back, Stiles was Daddy. Derek's face had lit up and he had taken her little hand and kissed all her fingers while she giggled and yawned, within five minutes she was asleep and Derek was sitting with a look of total peace on his face Stiles grinned. Suddenly Derek's face changed and he looked like if he hadn't been holding the baby he would have gone werewolf on someone's ass big time.

"What is it D?" Stiles looked around anxiously for any threat.

Derek ground his teeth together before he replied.

"Your father is telling everyone that D was me and that I had been going through a cross dressing stage as I'm a hermaphrodite that's how I could have the babies. Jesus Christ Stiles what the fuck is he doing?" Derek was steaming.

"Well D um dad and I talked about it and he was worried if D disappeared people would think we you know killed her or something so we kinda came up with this idea sorry."

Stiles was making sure he was just out of reach, shit Derek's eyes were definitely starting to glow.

"This is not over Stilinski," Derek got up and stalked off with Lexi in his arms.

"Whew Stiles I thought he might eat you then," Erica spoke with relief.

"Yeah me too, hey Reyes wanna dance?"He asked.

He was pretty sure Derek would get over it and there was a lot of good alcohol left in his system he didn't want it to go to waste, if this was going his last night on earth he wanted to have fun.

Hope you enjoyed this one thought it was time for male Derek to make an appearance I go through rolls of writing and then not for a while so back on a roll guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10 Three kids and a werewolf

Derek was kissing Stiles all along his moles stopping at each one, Stiles was laying back enjoying it he knew Derek had always had this particular kink and he didn't mind at all. As he continued down Stiles' back Derek was taking Stiles in his hands and stroking him getting him worked into a frenzy and then stopping it was driving Stiles insane.

"Oh god Derek I said I was sorry man please come on," he half begged.

"Oh you're not nearly sorry enough yet Stilinski," Derek replied.

Stiles groaned unbelievable only Derek could punish him with really awesome sex, and seeing as this was the first time in nearly two years that he had sex with the male Derek he was already panting for it before they even started.

Derek was teasing him unbearably now when he suddenly just stopped and rolled over.

"Seriously Derek come on it was the best we could come up with please don't leave me like this," Stiles whined.

"I have a headache," Derek replied icily.

"Oh my God! Ok well I'll be in the shower if you change your mind," Stiles stomped to the bathroom and if the house hadn't been full of sleeping werewolves and toddlers he would have slammed it. As it was the only thing he slammed was the wall making his hand ache till his body was his own again, damn Derek he cursed inwardly.

It had been a week since the change and Derek was still furious at least the kids were accepting him now although with Dylan it had been a close thing. The two boys had continued to sleep till the next day, Derek and Stiles had entered their room in the morning with some trepidation at least they knew Lexi was ok, she had held out her chubby little arms to Derek with her usual grin.

Derek picked up Connor first who looked seriously at Derek before sniffing his throat and snuggling in with a soft D, since that was currently his only understandable sound they knew he had accepted the change. Dylan however had not been so easy to convince, when Derek put Connor down he picked up Dylan who was looking at him very suspiciously.

"D D ka," Dylan called he was the most verbal of the three and his attempts at words were increasing.

"He doesn't get it Stiles he can't smell me like the other two," Derek was holding the increasingly distressed child who was calling for his D to come.

"It's ok Derek we'll figure it out," Stiles replied wondering how.

Lexi scootled over reached up to Derek who picked her up in his other arm, she tapped Dylan on the chin till he stopped wriggling and looked at her.

"An D D,"she spoke clearly to her brother.

"No EE no D," Dylan replied shaking his head as he pushed at Derek.

"D An D," she repeated tilting her head at him.

She then called down.

"On On," she yelled and Connor toddled over dragging his black fluffy wolf toy.

"On D An no,"she spoke signalling to both Derek and Dylan.

"Is this really happening Stiles is she explaining?" Derek was watching the interaction with as much amazement as Stiles.

"Yeah I I think so, sit down with all of them D," Stiles was shaking his head this was weird.

Derek sat down and the children gathered Dylan still looking wary and upset Connor came over and pulled at Derek's hair which was up, Derek reached behind and loosened the ponytail. Connor sniffed and nodded looking at Dylan taking his brothers hand he placed it on Derek's hair and sniffed again.

Dylan had been watching Connor sniffing and then touched and gently pulled Derek's hair himself.

"On Ee D?" Dylan asked quizzically.

"D D," Connor replied softly.

"An D ya!" Lexi was much more forceful in her assertion.

Dylan looked with wonder and touched Derek's face, Stiles felt a tear thank God he thought.

"D?"

"Yes baby boy it's me it's D," Derek held his son gently.

Stiles walked up to them and kissed Derek on the lips, Dylan patted Stiles and then gave Derek a kiss as well as a little sniff, his nose may not be as good as his siblings but he could still get the faint whiff of his other parent.

"D An," Lexi was signalling imperiously so Derek let Dylan go she wanted to play now so she grabbed her snowy white and grey wolf and gently donked Dylan with it. He giggled and crawled to get his own tawny brown toy and a growling game ensued between the three with lots of giggling and pretend biting.

"Wow that was incredible, I don't think that kind of behaviour is entirely normal D," Stiles was looking at his kids with pride and some concern they were scarily bright.

"Hmm," was all Derek said he had remembered he was still mad Stiles noticed and just sighed.

All that had happened a week ago and the kids had totally accepted Derek as their D again he had had a haircut but was keeping it long enough to put in a pony tail. Stiles headed back to bed hand throbbing and rolled over, as he lay there he thought a bit about how the triplets were communicating he had heard of twin languages and they seemed to be developing their own mix of words and body language.

Connor had started saying the sounds he had picked up were their names for each other vowels only of course being so much easier than most consonants Lexi was Ee, Dylan was An and Connor was On . It was a source of fascination to him watching them and he realised that studying languages and linguistic development was something he could really get into, maybe he could do it instead of the sports science which he hadn't really been enjoying all that much, he would look into it. In the mean time he had to try and do something to fix the situation with Derek before it got much worse.

The next morning they were in the kitchen making breakfast bacon and eggs for the adults porridge for the littlies, when Erica and Isaac sidled up next to Stiles.

"Hey Stiles you know if big D keeps knocking you back you can come join us sometime," Erica's voice was sultry as she spoke softly into Stiles ear stroking his arm.

"Hmm we wouldn't mind even Boyd is down for it," Isaac spoke into the other ear.

Stiles had frozen looking at Derek who was standing by the stove continuing to cook as if nothing was happening, when Stiles knew perfectly well he could hear every word. Well if that's the game I'll play he thought to himself before leaning into Erica and giving her a wink.

"Um hmm well just let me get back to you on that one," he ran his hand through Isaac'a hair and gave Erica a kiss which she latched onto and pulled in.

Suddenly there was a faceful of angry alpha between them and Erica was shunting backwards from a ferocious shove.

"Hey oww."

"Mine," Derek growled picking up Stiles and stalking off with him.

"Feed the kids Isaac," Stiles called from over Derek's shoulder.

Getting to the bedroom Derek tossed Stiles onto the bed and literally tore the clothes off his back, growling the entire time. Stiles was starting to feel a little nervous about the whole thing when Derek pushed him back and started nipping, kissing and licked up and down his body. Stiles could see where things were heading and quickly grabbed a bottle of glide practically throwing it at Derek who swore as he tore the lid off and poured a hand full onto his shaft.

Then pulling Stiles towards him he kissed him as hard and fiercely as he had as a woman but never had as a man before. Stiles could hardly breathe this was all that he had dreamt of and more when Derek entered him he groaned in sheer ecstasy, Derek was plunging in and out driving Stiles into more of a frenzy with every thrust. Sweat was pouring off both of them Derek's hands were on Stiles as well pulling him just right Stiles realised he was yelling himself hoarse with pleasure, Derek's groans and growls were almost as loud. Finally they both came with an explosion of spine shuddering pleasure, Derek fell forward onto Stiles and they both held on panting.

Stiles gently lifted Derek's head and kissed him murmuring I'm sorry's as he went, Derek kissed him back briefly and rolled over.

"It's ok Stiles I get it I just wish you'd fill me in next time, I don't like surprises," Derek was looking at the ceiling as he spoke.

"I know.. I just well we had to act quick you know and I didn't want to bring it up in case the spell didn't wear off I didn't want to upset you."

Derek sighed that was his lover always trying to protect him, it still baffled him that Stiles was so protective of him when he was the werewolf.

An hour or so later they headed back downstairs to their grinning packmates, oh god Stiles thought this may get ugly.

"Colour me impressed daddio's," Erica giggled.

"Well I'm traumatised for life geez you two sounded like the bloody house was gonna fall down," Jackson protested with a scowl.

Stiles looked at him and decided to ride it out, "Jealous much?"

Derek quirked an eyebrow as the others laughed the release of tension that had been in the house for the last week was palpable.

"Well I'm just glad that's sorted and we can get back to normal," Scott interjected.

"Yeah normal in a house with eight werewolves, a banshee and three humans when does that happen?" Allison laughed.

Lexi chose that moment to call from the lounge.

"D dad D dad," her singsong way of calling both parents had them both racing to watch as she pulled herself up and calmly walked straight to Lydia who picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh you clever girl," Lydia had been watching the babies while the adults played out their dramas.

"Oh boy that's two walking now we're in trouble," Boyds deep soft voice filled the room.

Ok as you can season 3 has not happened in my world I hope you are enjoying reviews help me write (hint hint)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Pack a Punch

Derek swore as he lurched nto the room shuffling over to Stiles who was already laid out on the couch panting, he could feel the ragged tears in his chest and arms healing as he got closer to his mate. It helped the healing process them all being close to each other, he looked up as the others staggered in Boyd was carrying Isaac and laid him on the other couch, lucky it was dark red Derek thought groggily to himself it really helped with the blood stains.

"Well that sucked," Stiles gasped.

Derek reached up and drew some of his pain away until Stiles batted his hand off.

"Oh no you don't not till you're healed, I'm ok anyway just a few nice bruises," Stiles said as firmly as he could manage.

Boyd and Erica had joined hands and placed them on Isaac who had been groaning but was now easing into a more peaceful sleep. Allison had a nasty cut on one shoulder that Scott was competently stitching; having a qualified paramedic on hand was always useful, the humans always kept their tetanus shots up to date, so he just gave her a dose of the herbal cure he and Deaton had made up earlier before checking out the others. Everyone was either healing or would recover without any more of his help so he collapsed as well with his head on his chest next to Allison.

Stiles' phone rang at that moment he struggled to pull it out of his pocket before answering.

"Hi Lydia, yeah it's all fine no nobody's dead."

"They are," Derek muttered.

"Yeah we got them all it's sorted, just stay at dad's and Melissa's tonight bring the kids back tomorrow, um look in the outside zipper ok, oh good thanks fine I'll tell them, you get some rest now too little mama."

"Are they ok?" Derek asked.

"Fine Connor just couldn't remember where Blackie was," Stiles replied laying back.

"Oh god how much time have we all spent looking for those toys," Scott wondered aloud.

"Eons," Derek replied grumpily.

The trouble with the wolf toys was that they all smelt so much like the kids and home that they were hard to pinpoint, Stiles had named Lexi's and Dylan's wolves Luke and Leia but Derek had insisted that the black one be named plain Blackie not Darth or Han. Connor was happy with that it suited his sensible and thoughtful nature, he was not as outgoing as the other two but he had made some good friends in kinder all the same.

"How's Celeste is she ok?" Allison asked.

"Yeah Lydia said she was already asleep with your mom, you guys have such an easy kid," he shook his head sighing as he thought of his three busy bees.

"Alright the kids are safe let's just go to bed," Derek pulled himself and Stiles up.

They all staggered to their various rooms, even though they had their own house now Allison and Scott still had a room in the Hale house. They and Lydia and Jackson had all built houses nearby on Hale land but they regularly stayed at Stiles and Derek's when there was a need or they just felt like it. Boyd, Erica and Isaac had stayed on but Erica used a wardrobe in another room now for all her clothes, Derek forbore to comment on that.

Allison and Scott had had their little girl two years ago she was a raven haired, dark eyed beauty who had her daddy and her grandparents including Stiles' dad firmly wrapped around her little finger.

"Oh for goodness sake Jackson I'm not going to break if I carry her," Lydia snapped.

"Woman just give her to me will you and go sit down," Jackson replied taking Celeste

Lydia huffed and waddled her very pregnant body over to the couch she touched the fabric and sighed as she felt dried blood before she moved to the opposite one. Jackson handed Celeste over to Allison who hugged her little girl and carried her to the other room, Stiles laughed as his brood of three threw themselves at him.

"Easy guys daddy's a bit sore today," he groaned pushing them gently off.

" You're all bruised on your face daddy, did somebody hurt you?" Lexi asked as she and the other two looked at him with dismay.

"I smell blood dad," Connor whispered fear in his voice.

"Me too," Lexi replied.

"Who was bleeding dad?" Dylan demanded.

"Whoa hey it's ok we had some trouble but it's all fixed now everyone is fine all healed up see here's D give him a hug and I'll make pancakes."

Derek hugged all three kids in a huge embrace as the others came downstairs only Isaac had decided to stay in bed for a while.

"Stiles you sit I'll make the pancakes," Derek insisted giving Stiles a gentle push.

So Stiles went over and sat next to Lydia he rested his head on her shoulder while she patted his leg, looking in his eyes she smiled she had not had to scream last night but she had felt some close calls. They could have died last night but they didn't, fighting Jiangshi for goodness sake, this is why their pack was getting a reputation for good leadership as well as good luck.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Sore, tired and relieved watching Derek getting shredded is never fun you know," he replied.

"I know but we won and we're getting stronger Stiles I can feel it every time another baby comes along we all become closer, more bonded and our strength increases."

"A few years ago those Jiangshi definitely would have given us a tougher time so thanks for adding little Whittemore to the mix Lyds."

"Oh well I'm not the only one adding to the brood you know," she replied looking up as Erica entered the room with Boyd following. Stiles looked startled for a moment before laughing oh boy awesome, he watched as Erica and Boyd smiled at Isaac who was coming carefully but steadily down the stairs drawn by the smell of food. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and put a finger to her lips as he grinned at her, a baby for the threesome excellent.

That night as they lay in bed together Derek counted all the heartbeats in the house to himself, he could hear the faintest echo coming from the trio's room from experience he knew what that meant and wrapping his arm around his husband he pulled him in close. Stiles made a small contented noise and snuffled at his arm Derek kissed him affectionately Stiles eyes fluttered briefly but he was still worn out from fighting and spellcasting the night before. Derek finally closed his own eyes and let the love and strength of his pack complete his body's healing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Ebony and Ivory

"Oh my god Boyd look at her she's beautiful," Isaac was grinning from ear to ear as Erica cradled their new daughter.

Her skin was mocha chocolate and her hair dark little damp ringlets, she blinked as Erica stroked her face.

"Ok one of you two take her so we can get number two out please," Deaton directed.

As Boyd was looking dumbstruck Isaac gently took the little girl in his arms bending down to kiss Erica as he did.

"Wake up V and hold my hand I've still got work to do," Erica spoke loudly to Boyd.

Boyd shook his head and stopping just to gently stroke his daughters face he took hold of Erica's hand and grimaced as she squeezed with all her might as she bore down to deliver their second child. They always used Deaton for deliveries of werewolf babies in case anything weird like someone going all furry happened. Erica's eyes were glowing and Boyd could feel claws digging into his hands before he saw the head of the baby crown. Erica stopped between contractions breathing heavily she pushed with all she had and the baby arrived and started yelling within seconds.

"Look," he said with wonder.

Deaton grinned as he held the baby wiping blood from its face.

"It's a boy a beautiful boy congratulations all of you."

Erica cradled her son and they all looked at the two babies with amazement he was definitely Isaac's with his pale ivory skin and wisps of blonde hair, but their daughter had to be Boyd's.

"Can this happen?" Erica asked looking at Deaton.

"Well it's rare but yes, it's called heteropaternal superfecundation, about 0.001 % of twins have different fathers, I could explain how it happens but I think you can probably work it out," he smiled at the new family of five.

"Now why don't you boys take them out to meet their alpha while I help Erica."

Both the guys leaned over and kissed Erica who nodded they then walked out Isaac carrying their daughter and Boyd their little boy. When they got out Derek, Stiles and Lydia crowded around cooing with wonder and amazement over them, the others were all at home babysitting.

"Oh my goodness you clever things one of each perfect," Lydia's finger was being held by the baby girl.

"Names please guys," Stiles demanded taking photos.

"Alicia Grace," Isaac replied smiling at Boyd.

"Oh after your sister, that's lovely," Lydia gave Boyd a pat on the arm.

"This is David Eric," Boyd said softly giving their son a kiss.

"Clever," Stiles murmured working out the nod to Erica and Derek in the names.

Isaac grinned he hadn't stopped grinning he had two beautiful babies a husband and wife he loved and a pack family that he knew adored him, he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve it but he wasn't knocking it. He put his arm around Boyd and they kissed Boyd too looked ridiculously happy Isaac loved seeing him like this, the babies seemed to be responding to their parent's joy and were laying contentedly. Each child made an amazing contrast to their fathers and Stiles was taking photos from as many angles as he could this was going to be one stunning family he thought to himself.

"Hey guys bring them back I want to see them," Erica called.

"Ok beautiful coming," Isaac replied.

Lydia walked in first giving Erica a hug, she was already looking pretty recovered oh for those werewolf healing powers Lydia thought to herself. Erica beamed as her men brought in her children she was so happy that she had babies to both of them it was the best thing she could have wished for.

Isaac handed their daughter to her and she nuzzled at her gently taking in her scent as the little girl reached and grabbed a lock of her mother's damp golden hair. She winced a little but smiled at the child's strength, Boyd handed over their son and she held them on her lap one head in each hand and looked at them.

"David, Alicia," she whispered.

With Boyd and Isaac on each side of her and her alpha and his mate as well as Lydia Erica felt completely safe and happy. Lydia nodded to them and indicated to Derek and Stiles that it was time to go, even though Derek was the alpha everyone voiced their own opinions and Lydia had never been backward in being forward.

"Well?" Allison demanded.

"They're perfect Stiles has photos now where are my boys?" Lydia asked.

"Out the back, Stiles show me the pictures."

Lydia stepped outside and looked around there they were sitting under a large tree Jackson was talking to their son as he stood holding onto his daddy's fingers, she smiled at them and considered how amazing Jackson was with their boy.

"Aiden come to mommy baby," she stretched out her hands to her baby and he crawled into her arms.

"Is everyone good?" Jackson asked.

"They're amazing wait till you see them," Lydia replied happily.

"Come here pretty lady."

Jackson took Lydia in his arms and kissed her as their son wriggled, Lydia looked up into Jackson's eyes and saw such devotion, she was so glad she had married a werewolf. Being with a partner that has DNA from a species that mates for life was definitely a serious bonus. Gazing into her sons hazel eyes and dark sandy hair she could see so much of both of them in him, but her favourite thing was those dimples she knew they came from her and they were adorable on their chubby faced baby boy.

The next morning Erica was home with Isaac, Boyd and the babies everyone came by to visit and to wonder over them. Stiles watched his family cooing over them Dylan was mesmerised by baby Alicia he kept looking at her little black curls and softly stroking them, Lexi was sitting carefully holding David talking to him about the family.

"And you have two daddies like me but you have a mommy too my mommy turned into D so I don't have a girl mommy any more, Celeste and Aiden have a mommy and a daddy each," she explained.

Stiles smiled as their complicated family was laid bare by a six year old, he remembered back to how nervous he was when Derek was pregnant and smiled. Their lives were filled with kids now and he couldn't be happier especially as there was always a babysitter so he and D still got plenty of couple time. Even though half the town thought they were some sort of cult with Derek as the leader (not really all that far from the truth Stiles thought) everyone could see how well cared for, bright and athletic the kids were. And with the sheriff and the hospitals head nurse, not to mention some of the wealthiest families in town as grandparents nobody made any complaints.

That night as they lay in bed Stiles could see Derek counting under his breath he did it every night checking the heartbeat of everyone in the house. When he had finished and given a little grin Stiles rolled over on top of him and kissed him his hands in Derek's hair while Derek ran his fingers up and down Stiles back. Soon they were both breathing heavily as their hands and mouths continued to trail over each other's bodies, Stiles had headed southwards and was using his mouth in all those clever ways that made Derek moan with pleasure. As he kissed back up his back Stiles used the Glide to stroke Derek sliding in one finger and then two as Derek bucked into him.

"Now Stiles come on," Derek panted.

Stiles slid into him and they both groaned a little Stiles could feel the warmth and heat of Derek compressing him and he felt a thrill pulse through him as he reached his target and Derek gasped his name over and over. Stiles continued until Derek was in a frenzy before stroking him as he reached his own release both of them climaxing together with soft cries and moans. As Stiles fell back Derek rolled over and kissed him for a moment before rising Stiles watched his lovers perfect body as he headed to the shower, before deciding to join him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sheer family fluffy stuff

"Heads up Lexi!"

"Got it," she yelled catching the ball and taking the shot her deep auburn hair flying as she did.

"Yes!" Celeste cried as the ball went in.

The girls high fived each other as the boys grimaced, at ten Celeste was nearly as tall as Dylan and even though the triplets were thirteen she kept up with them.

"Come on bro you're the super wolf guy here let's get it together, you know I'm just the light relief in amongst you lot," Dylan joked to his brother.

Connor cuffed him and jumped eyes glowing gold he took the ball and sent it flying straight into the basket, he and Dylan chest bumped in celebration. To Scott and Stiles' consternation basketball was again reigning supreme in Beacon Hills the Lacrosse team falling behind when they and Jackson had graduated.

"Come on kids dinner," Allison called.

It was pack meeting night and the family were all there; Isaac, Aiden and David had set up a train track and were creating a dinosaur park in it. Alicia and Genevieve (Scott and Allison's younger daughter) were playing with the Sylvanian Families Alicia had received for her birthday. Scott was holding his and Allison's third child, two month old Sebastian while chatting with Lydia as she was feeding her pale light haired daughter Larissa. Derek walked in with drinks for them and smiled as the four eldest came bundling in, his house looked like a day care centre and he loved it.

Jackson sat down and gave Lydia a kiss as she sat Larissa up and patted her back, Erica came down with Boyd following carrying their third child, he was wiggling to get down and crawled straight over to Isaac and the other boys.

"Hello Caleb little man oh no you don't!" Isaac said to him.

Isaac swung the chubby faced ten month old into the air away from the train set before he destroyed them and distracted him with some spare track. Alicia trotted over and gave Caleb a quick kiss she had been very happy to have a brother who looked like her, David hadn't cared he was just glad the baby was a boy.

"Hey kids Grandpa and Grandma are here," Stiles called from the kitchen.

The sheriff and Melissa walked in to be set upon by various grandchildren Celeste and Melissa were especially close Scott watched them marvelling at how much his daughter looked like his mother. There was definitely Allison there in her long brunette hair and dimples but she was absolutely Melissa McCall's grandchild. He looked down at Sebastian sleeping in his arms and smiled he remembered the first time he had held Celeste it had been terrifying, now with his third child he felt so much more assured.

"Genna, Alicia time to pack up girls," Allison said.

Soon everyone was packed away and dinner was being served home made pizza all around the kids parked in front of the tv on a blanket. The adults took their place about the table with extra chairs here and there and a few babies on laps while they ate, chatted and laughed. The meeting was really just an excuse to have regular dinners together, although they all visited each other's houses it was a tradition Stiles had started that once a month they all got together in the Hale residence.

Any issues that had arisen could be discussed and worked out as well as parenting advice and stories. Melissa and the sheriff had taken to coming along as well as Chris Argent although this month he was out of state on business. Melissa was holding Sebastian while Allison and Scott ate patting him as her husband held Caleb and let him munch on a pizza crust.

All the children called Melissa and John grandpa and grandma as the older ones did it was just easier, and they doted on all the children even though the sheriff did have a bit of an extra soft spot for Dylan. He was so much like Stiles even having the little moles that he had loved on Claudia's face, he looked around and smiled to see Dylan helping some of the younger ones to get more pizza while Connor was talking softly to Celeste and Lexi was sitting on the couch cuddling seven month old Larissa.

Lexi loved holding and playing with babies and Larissa certainly was a beauty with her perfect skin and hair so light it was almost white and she was such a placid child. Very different from her rambunctious older brother she tended to look seriously at everyone considering them carefully.

"Here Lexi I'll hold her you get some dessert," Connor reached for Larissa.

As he spoke Larissa reached out her arms to him and as he took her she snuggled in to him, Stiles smiled as he watched the two of them his older son seemed to always know when someone needed something, Lydia sidled up to him and spoke softly.

"Have you noticed how they are?" she asked nodding at their two children.

"Yes he's great with her isn't he," Stiles nodded.

"She adores him she even said Don the other day when she saw him I think he was her first word, they are so similar both just quiet and reserved," Lydia said.

"True I think they appreciate that about each other, it's nice that they have that in this noisy crowd but you know she could get louder as she gets older if she takes after you my darlin' " for some reason Stiles voice had taken on a Irish brogue.

"No Stiles she isn't a banshee I'm not sure what she is yet but I can feel she's definitely something," Lydia replied looking quizzically at her daughter.

Stiles laughed as he remembered the quote Lydia was referencing from a time when they were trying to figure out her powers as one of the many random disasters that they faced had struck.

"Hmm like Dylan there's something about that boy," Stiles shook himself.

"Well it doesn't matter we'll find out eventually, come on let's get some of that chocolate pecan pie before Derek, Boyd and the kids eat it all," Stiles joked.

Jackson jumped as his wife screamed, he put his hands hard against his ears, he could hear the kids crying but he had to check on Lydia first.

"Lydia wake up!"

He watched as she came back to herself the look of horror on her face nearly paralysed him.

"Something's coming it's coming for the children," she started to cry and the phone started ringing, but Jackson was already running to the kids rooms.

By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Wolf pack and Family

Derek and Stiles; Triplets: Alexa, Connor & Dylan

Scott and Allison; Celeste, Genevieve, Sebastian

Erica, Boyd & Isaac; Twins: Alicia & David, Caleb

Lydia and Jackson; Aiden & Larissa

Sheriff John Stilinski and Melissa Stilinski

Chris Argent


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Scream

"What did it feel like?" Stiles asked talking gently to Lydia who had only just calmed down.

As soon as they heard Lydia's banshee wail Derek, Stiles and Isaac had come running, Scott had taken Allison and the kids to the Hale house and left them with Erica and Boyd. Allison had taken an arsenal in her car and everyone was on high alert they knew from hard won experience that when the banshee cried out things were dire.

"Hot, dark and it wants," she replied shakily.

"What does it want?" demanded Derek his eyes were flashing.

"It just wants, it wants to be satisfied, satiated its need is overwhelming it burns," Lydia answered.

Jackson took her in his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder while he spoke soothingly to her and stroked her hair. Derek was frustrated he wanted to howl something was coming and he needed more information he glanced at Stiles and saw how pale his lover was.

"It's ok Stiles we'll protect them," Derek spoke reassuringly.

When Jackson had related what Lydia had said Derek had heard everyone's heart rate accelerate Isaac and Scott's claws had shot out.

"Why did you say it was after the kids?" Stiles asked.

"Its energy is directed towards them, its fire it wants to have them consume them oh god it wants them because of what they are, who they are and what we are, they're irresistible to it.'

She was trying to hold herself together but she had felt the things desire it wanted their children it would do everything in its power to have them.

"It's so old and its mind is filled with blood and flames, its strong and cunning, it needs to take them devour them, I don't know if we can beat it," she was shaking uncontrollably as she sought to recapture the emotions she had absorbed from the creature.

"Right we're all going home get the kids in the car if we have to protect them we'll do it together if there's one thing that house is Lydia is fireproof remember," Derek said firmly.

When Derek had rebuilt he had put in place every kind of fire safety precautions he could find every room had smoke detectors, he installed a water mist system, fire extinguishers throughout the house and even promask gas masks attached by Velcro under every bed. He was determined that his new family would never suffer the fate of his first family, Stiles had simply let him be on this he understood.

"Right let's get started Lydia any ideas about its appearance at all?" Stiles was seated with his laptop.

"I don't know it's weird just height I can't get anything else just that it's tall."

"Ok that will do for starters tall, attacks kids, fire or burning... ho wait on oh boy this could be something, Allison check the bestiary on The Slender Man or Tall Man," Stiles said.

"Right so what does it say An?"

"It's not good Ee this thing stalks you, drives you nuts, cuts out your organs or burns you alive and leaves you in a tree not pretty," Dylan replied in a whisper looking at his phone.

"Anything On?" Lexi asked

Connor had his ear pressed up against the door the adults were talking over each other and it was hard to focus.

"Aunt Lydia scared," he replied in a low tone.

"Yeah well the ear piercing screaming was a clue to that," Dylan responded.

Lexi squeezed his hand, his body language was radiating fear and she knew he used sarcasm as a defence. The triplets had heard the scream even Dylan had caught some of it while it nearly deafened the other two. When they were together in a crisis they tended to revert to their old nicknames and their special language which was now mostly body language and abbreviated sentences.

"D angry dad freaking out lots of...," here he flashed his eyes to indicate the adults were wolfing out.

"What is going on guys? What's the slender man?" Celeste had pushed open the door and come into the boys room with the rest of them.

The triplets looked at each other Connor's signal was should we, Dylan indicated she deserved to know and Lexi decided.

"It's a monster Cel it wants us," Lexi replied.

"The older kids know," Isaac said softly to the group.

"Oh shit," Derek snapped.

"Ok we get them out here we tell them what's happening we keep them in the loop," Allison said firmly.

Derek looked like he was going to argue for a moment but then he nodded.

"Ok you four get in here," Derek called.

The children entered the room Celeste went to her parents who hugged her tight the other three stood by Derek and Stiles, Stiles took Connor and Dylan and pulled them close, Lexi leaned against Derek who put his arm around her.

"What do we do dad?" Dylan asked.

Stiles looked at his son who was so much like him and the others all so amazing and felt like punching a wall he took a deep breath to keep from shuddering.

"We do what we always do we deal with whatever comes along we have been doing that since before you were born and we haven't been beaten yet," Stiles replied looking at each of the kids as he spoke.

"So you all heard about what we were talking about I gather," Allison said.

"The Slender Man," Connor answered.

"From what Lydia has described that seems to be our best bet so now we go on alert we stick together, thankfully Isaac being at the elementary school can watch out for Genna, David, Alicia and Aiden. And we'll all stay together during the day, at night we stay at each other's houses, Stiles talk to your dad he needs to know and I'll call mine the hunters may have some data on this thing."

Allison's ability to strategise had gotten them out of close calls before and they all listened to her instructions as she went straight into tactical mode. Coming from the Argents it was in her blood to command in battle and Derek deferred this to her. It was one of the reasons their pack was so strong after making some pretty serious mistakes Derek had learnt to take advantage of everyone's strengths.

"We'll have to have guards at the high school when the kids are there we'll use the wolves to rotate and everyone has to have their phones at all times. I'm going to ring my dad now Stiles get hold of yours, Scott ring your mom too she might see something at the hospital."

"I'm going to do a recon now Boyd, Erica come with me the rest of you stay here," Derek indicated.

Erica and Boyd kissed Isaac and the three held hands for a moment before heading out with Derek.

"Why does he want us daddy?" Celeste asked Scott.

Scott was stricken what could he say to his little girl she only ever called him Daddy when she was terrified.

"It's just its nature Celeste there's nothing you children have done or not done ok sweetie," Lydia said to her.

Scott gave her a grateful look and turned to get his phone he hated bringing his mom into this but when the shit hit the fan it was better if everyone had all the facts.

Suddenly there was a long howl of pain Isaac instantly turned and roared from the house Scott was about to follow when Allison grabbed his arm.

"Stay Scott it wants the kids we have to be here to protect them," he stared at her and nodded heading to the back door.

She grabbed her crossbow and a glock she had in her pocket and stationed herself at the front door, Lydia and Jackson had gone straight for the kids room Alicia was crying softly when Lydia picked her up. The other children apart from the babies who were still asleep were sitting up eyes wide with fear, most being part wolf they were instinctively quiet when danger threatened.

Stiles had armed himself with a sword which had been forged with Mountain ash embedded in it and that had a number of runes carved into it that could damage many supernatural beings. He had been learning from Deaton for years and gathered some supplies he was ready to place ash around the whole house if he had to.

A few minutes later Isaac entered the house carrying a badly injured Boyd, Stiles ran over and helped him to the couch. Boyd's chest was ripped open Stiles nearly threw up when he realized he could see his friends beating heart. Isaac had collapsed on the floor in shock and horror, Dylan went to him and took his hand Connor had wolfed out and was growling protectively at the door in Allison's place.

"Lexi get me the medical kit hurry, Stiles what have you got to help?" Allison demanded.

"I'm not sure, hold on we need to slow his heart oh crap I'll have to use a bit of mistletoe," he replied.

"Won't that kill him?" Scott asked having come to the room when he heard the door.

"Too much will but just enough will help slow his heart so he can heal he's losing too much blood."

Stiles carefully measured out the right dose of mistletoe and placed it in Boyd's mouth, Boyd shook violently, oh god Stiles thought I gave him too much. Then Boyd suddenly calmed and the blood flow slowed, Stiles let out a sigh of relief as Scott started stitching the worst of the horrible gashes. Allison was helping wiping the excess blood and stitching some of the smaller cuts.

Derek and Erica came flying through the door Isaac's head rose and Erica grabbed him and hugged him hard sobbing as she looked at Boyd's ruined body.

"What the hell happened Derek?" Stiles demanded.

Derek had a deep cut out of his arm and back they were right to the bone and he winced as he sat.

"The bloody thing was behind us Stiles it attacked me and then Boyd jumped on it, it just ripped into him. Before we could move it ran, Isaac came and grabbed Boyd and we tried to chase it down but god it's fast and it must be close to eight foot."

"It's got no face, no face nothing," Erica was panting and sobbing Isaac had come out of his shock and was trying to comfort her although he was shivering.

"Connor bring the bourbon from the pantry please," Allison demanded.

He brought it in and gave it to Erica and Isaac who each took a swig leaning on each other while looking with anguish at their husband as Allison continued stitching him up. The other benefit of mistletoe Stiles thought was it would keep him unconscious for a while. He walked over to Derek who looked at him with a shattered expression and buried his face in Stiles' stomach while Stiles stroked his hair.

Dylan came and sat with them and Derek hugged him close breathing in his son's scent he would fight to his last breath to keep them safe, but he had a bad feeling the creature had been strong and ridiculously fast beyond anything he had ever encountered. It had been playing with them, he knew it wasn't the adults it wanted he could feel its disinterest it wanted the kids and he didn't know if he could save them.

Oooh big creepy monster that was a long chapter scary to write I keep picturing the tall man and he freaks me out. By the way I made a blog of photos of the kids from my story and it has links to other Sterek stories on tumblr under elleran69.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The Circle without end

_Check out my tumblr account Elleran69 to see pics of the pack kids and links to other Sterek stories._

"Why are you still bleeding I can understand Boyd but D you're the alpha?"

Stiles was worried the injuries made by the creature called the tall man were barely healing it had been a day and a half and Derek's shoulder was still looking pretty shredded.

"My guess is he must be equivalent to an alpha as well," Derek replied wincing.

"I'm going to get Scott and Jackson in here," Stiles rose.

"No Scott is helping Boyd."

"Right fine just Jackson then, we need you functioning at one hundred per cent D no arguments ok," Stiles tone was final.

Derek knew not to push it but Jackson could only help with the pain, the healing would just take time, which he knew they may not have.

"Better?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah thanks it's good," Derek replied.

"Ok I'll be back in an hour or so," Jackson rose and patted Derek's good shoulder before leaving.

"Now rest," Stiles leant and kissed Derek.

As he did Derek straight away felt the burn of healing flesh it was faint but it was there, it had been a long time since he had been cut up this badly and his bond with Stiles had not been as strong then. Before Stiles could leave Derek grabbed him pulled him back and kissed him again soft lips pressing together tongues touching soon Stiles was gasping.

"Whoa big guy what's the deal shouldn't you be resting keep this up and I'll be jumping your werewolf ass pretty quick."

"Stiles just shutup for a second and tell me do you feel ok, not drained or anything?."

"I'm fine, why what is it?"

"Kissing you look I'm healing faster, I can feel it," Derek replied showing Stiles his cuts which were slowly pulling together.

"Oh my god that's great come here husband," Stiles immediately started kissing all over even near the injuries.

Derek shuddered the healing burn was counteracted by the feathery kisses and soft caresses Stiles was placing all over him, Stiles kept looking to see the injuries lessening as he continued to work his way around Derek's body. It was amazing and when he took Derek in his mouth deep and gentle he could hear the last vestiges of pain disappearing from his husband's voice, now the moans were pure pleasure and Stiles was not going to stop.

Soon Derek's groans had reached a high and Stiles pressed his face in taking his lover as far as he possibly could, Derek's back arched and his orgasm pulsed through him healing any internal injuries as it went.

"Wow man that was Tantric Sex magic or something look at you all shiny and new," Stiles marvelled running his fingers over Derek's now fully healed body.

"Hmmm," Derek practically purred.

Stiles suddenly gave an exclamation and ran from the room, Derek was so startled he fell off the bed before jumping up and grabbing his sweats. He followed Stiles who had turned in Boyd's room Erica and Isaac were sitting nearby both their faces deeply concerned stroking Boyd and talking to him he still hadn't woken and had only minimal healing.

"Right I want both of you to start kissing Boyd," Stiles commanded.

"What why?" Erica asked her voice husky with sorrow.

"Look at Derek he's better and I know you guys must of heard some of it," Stiles replied.

"Yeah I thought it was a bit weird you two going at it with him all ripped up," Erica said looking Derek over thoughtfully.

Lydia came upstairs at that point and walked into the room.

"Stiles is right kiss him, trust me," she said as they looked wordlessly at her.

Isaac nodded and started to kiss his husband, Erica stroked and kissed down his neck Boyd's eyelashes started to flutter, his eyes opened he blinked and the others pulled back to look at him, he gave a tiny shiver and his eyes closed.

"It's not enough Stiles I want you to hold Isaac and Erica's hand and Derek you put your hand on Stile's back, now keep kissing and don't stop," she ordered Erica and Isaac.

As they kissed him Stiles felt a charge come through his back and travel into the hands he was holding Boyd's injuries were disappearing fast, his chest was rebuilding itself. Soon all that was left was pink fresh skin he grabbed hold of Isaac and Erica and pulled them onto to him they fell to laughing and the three of them continued what they had begun. The others decided it may be time to leave although Stiles in particular was enjoying the view, watching as Isaac and Erica competed as to who could kiss Boyd's lips the most was definitely hotness.

"Ok Lydia spill what just happened?" Stiles asked.

"When Jackson told me what was happening with you two I remembered something I had read in the bestiary it's called the Ourobos Effect, it occurs when two powerful supernatural beings form a strong physical, emotional and psychic bond. It can assist healing, facilitate communication and increase power and others who are linked with the main pair can be linked into it as well."

Stiles was stunned he knew Derek was powerful but how could he be? Deaton had called him the Spark once but he hadn't really thought too hard about that. He realised then that not looking into his own abilities was a bit remiss he was always focused on everyone else he didn't really think about what he could do.

"You know Stiles it makes sense I always feel stronger when you are around and I heal faster too now that I think about it," Derek said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and I can always tell what you're thinking I just thought it was because of the 'many faces of Derek' but now I guess there's more to it. So Lydia what kind of supernatural thing do you think I might be?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Lydia.

"Stiles the kind of power you have is rare I don't think you have barely tapped into it from what I have read you could be a Nephilim or possibly a demigod we need talk to Deaton and Marin," Lydia replied.

"A demigod or a part angel Lydia are you serious how could I be something like that and not know it?" Stiles asked bewildered.

"These beings have an instinctive ability to hide themselves Stiles even from themselves that way they don't have to lie because they don't know the truth."

"Ok but where does it come from? I'm pretty sure my dad is not a god," Stiles stated.

"This kind of power can be hidden in families for centuries, millennia even, then when the supernatural is involved it comes out slowly over time. The bestiary is pretty sketchy on all this but they have had some encounters and always they have been associated with other supernatural creatures either as companions or deadly enemies." Lydia replied.

"So my husband is semi divine?" Derek asked in a stunned tone.

"Come on D you always knew that," Stiles grinned.

"Oh my god," Derek sighed.

"Yes my child," Stiles replied his grin now threatening to split his face.

Derek groaned while Lydia laughed.

"Ok let's get serious if any of this is true we have to find out what I can do and if it can help to protect the kids."

"Actually Stiles I've called Deaton and Marin they're on their way over Deaton said there is something we can try but it might be dangerous," Lydia looked at Derek as she spoke.

"No no way," he said forcefully.

Stiles reached out and touched his husbands face looking in his eyes, Derek sighed and shook his head.

"Yes we try it we do anything to give ourselves a fighting chance," Stiles voice was soft but firm.

Whew having research fun with this let me know what you think of my choices for the kids on my blog, I really believe some of them are spot on. Please review I'm thinking of doing some sex scenes of the others what do you think?


End file.
